Finding Family
by lightingbug1978
Summary: The Reagans meet a twelve-year-old street kid with information about a major attack on the NYPD. Can they convince her that they only want to help her, or will her past cause her to run and not look back? WARNING: CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF MIINOR CHILDREN AND TEENAGERS!
1. Chapter 1

Blue bloods

Written By: lighting_bug1978

First story in my "Big Family Series"

 **Finding Family**

 **Summary:** The Reagan's meet a twelve-year-old street kid, who has information about a major attack on the NYPD. They must convince her that they want to help her, before her past causes her to run and not look back.

 **Note:** I have not watched all of the series yet; I have just discovered it a couple weeks ago. I have only watched three seasons. I really liked Jackie's character, so she is still Danny's partner in this story and all of my future stories. I also like Renzulli's character, so he still Jamie's partner.

 **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF MINOR CHILDREN AND TEENS. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, HIT THE BACK BUTTON.**

 **WARNING:** This story contains child abuse, and mentions of attempted child molestation.

 **WARNING:** This story contains a few curse words, some said by a young girl.

 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with the show or it's actors. This story is just for fun.

 **CHAPTER # 1**

It was a normal day for Officer Jamie Reagan and his partner, Sergeant Renzulli. The two men were talking about a basketball game that had aired the night before, when a call came over the radio about a complaint of loud music coming from an apartment.

The address wasn't very far away and they were there in a few moments. The two officers heard the loud music as soon as they exited the elevator on the tenth floor.

The Sergeant started dancing down the hall, causing the younger officer to laugh.

"Nice moves, Sarge." Jamie said, raising his voice to be heard over the music blaring from behind the closed door. "You're a regular Fred Astaire."

"That's what my wife says, kid." Renzulli said, as he knocked on the apartment door.

"Knock harder." Jamie suggested when there was no answer.

"NYPD!" Renzulli shouted, as he banged on the door. But there was still no answer.

Jamie used the key that they had picked up from the apartment manager and opened the door.

"NYPD!" He shouted as he entered the room, the Sergeant right behind him.

The sight that greeted them caused both men to pull their guns. A young girl, they guessed who was around twelve, was laying in the floor. She was wrapped from mid calf to shoulders in duct tape and another large strip of tape was over her mouth.

The young girl was not wearing shoes, and her left foot was resting on a radio that had fallen in the floor. She had used her toes to turn it on.

Renzulli motioned for Jamie to check the rest of the small apartment. As Jamie did that, Renzulli turned the blaring music off and knelt beside the girl to check on her. The left side of her face was badly bruised and her left eye was black and slightly swollen.

"It's okay, Honey." Renzulli said in a gentle voice. "We're here to help you." He gently took hold of one end of the tape across her mouth and said. "This is going to hurt a little, but I have to get it off."

The girl nodded and then winced as the officer gently but firmly removed the tape.

"Where's the person who did this?" He asked.

"Gone." She rasped out, her voice horse. "Said he'd be back late tonight. He grabbed me on my way to school a few hours ago, said I was perfect for the job."

"What job?" Renzulli asked.

"Walking into a crowded building with an explosive backpack." She said.

"It's clear Sarge." Jamie said, as he reentered the room. He too knelt beside the young girl, replacing his gun in it's holster as he did. "That room over there is loaded with creates of guns and explosives."

"Get her untied." Renzulli said, as he stood up. "I'll call it in." He quickly walked into the hall to make the call.

Jamie pulled a knife from his pocket and gently rolled the girl onto her side. "I'll have you free in a minute." He said. "My name's Jamie."

"Sam." She said.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam." Jamie said, as he very carefully cut the tape that bound her. Luckily she was wearing jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt, he did not have to worry about hurting her when he peeled the tape off.

"Let's get you sitting up." Jamie said, as he gently helped her into a sitting position.

"Can you get me some water?" She rasped out.

"Of course." Jamie quickly jogged into the kitchen and was back by her side in a few seconds.

She tried to lift her arm to accept the glass of water, but gasped in pain when she did.

"Don't move, Sam." Jamie said, as he once again knelt beside her. "Just sit still for a moment."

He held the glass to her lips and tilted it.

"Thank you." She said, after drinking hr fill.

"Just let me know when you want another drink." Jamie said. He sat the glass on a nearby table and began gently rubbing the girl's arms, trying to get the circulation flowing again.

"Do you know how long you've been here, Sam?" He asked.

"Not really, I was grabbed at about seven this morning."

"It's nearly three in the afternoon now." Jamie said, as he started to gently rub her legs to get the circulation to return there. "How many people were there?"

"Just the one, he was in his mid thirties. Longish blond hair and green eyes. He was about six three and very muscular."

"That's a very good description." Jamie said. "It'll help us find him."

Jamie stopped rubbing her legs and asked "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Sam said.

"Take it easy." Jamie said, as he wrapped an arm around her thin waist. He helped her stand up, then held onto her while they walked around the room. As they walked, he got a better look at her.

She had very short brown hair and brown eyes, well the eye that wasn't swollen was brown. He assumed the other one was too. She was short for her age, and thin. Her pretty face was not the only part of her body that was bruised.

She had bruises on her hands too, Jamie thought they looked like defensive wounds.

"Looks like you put up a fight." He said.

"Probably got his DNA under my nails." She said. "I scratched that bastard's face pretty good."

The door opened and Renzulli stuck his head in. "Bus is on the way, kid." He said. "Keep an eye on her, I'll be out here making sure the perp doesn't return."

"Got it Sarge." Jamie said.

"Bus?" Sam asked, after Renzulli left again.

"Ambulance." Jamie explained.

"I can walk on my own now." Sam said.

Jamie nodded and released her, but stood close in case she needed him. She took a few steps and seemed steady.

"You seem like a good guy." She said, turning around and facing him.

"I try to be." He replied.

"Too bad you're a filthy pig." She said, a sneer forming on her face.

"What?" Asked a confused Jamie.

Her answer was a hard kick to his groin, causing him to double over in pain. He looked up in time to see a lamp slam into the side of his head. Jamie slumped to the floor, where darkness overtook him.

Blue blood

Commissioner Reagan was sitting at his desk sorting through a seemly endless stack of paperwork, when the door to his office opened and Detective Baker walked in.

"Sir." The blond woman said. "Agent Reid Miller from Homeland Security is here to see you. He claims that it is very urgent."

"Send him in." Frank said, not liking the sound of it.

Baker nodded, then left. A moment later, she returned with the Agent.

"Reid." Frank greeted, as the older man entered. "Care for a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks, Frank." Miller said, as he sat down.

"I will be outside if you need me, Sir." Baker said, as she left the room.

"How bad?" Frank asked.

"Very bad." Miller replied. "Boston P.D, Homeland, and the F.B.I. were investigating an anti-government group calling themselves 'Freedom From Police Brutality'. They were believed to be responsible for a bombing of a police station, fourteen officers and three civilians were killed."

"That happened a year ago." Frank said.

"Yes. The group went into hiding after the bombing, and haven't been heard from since."

"Until now."

"Until now." Miller agreed. "We got Intel that the group was holed up in an abandoned building in Boston. We hit it hard and arrested twenty-seven individuals. We confiscated over a hundred powerful rifles, a dozen crates of hand grenades, and thirty pounds of c4. We also found Intel about a planned attack on the N.Y.P.D."

"What kind of Intel?" Frank wanted to know.

"Very detailed lists of NYPD response procedure." Was Miller's answer. "Along with maps of the city streets, complete with exit routes. There were also newspaper clippings of five fatal NYPD shootings of citizens. Now all five of these shootings were good shoots, none of the officers involved were disciplined for their actions."

"How big is the group?" Frank asked.

"We believe four." Miller said. "The rest of the group was taken down in Boston. The leader is a man named Luke Mason. The other three are Berry Green, Jimmy Frost, and Greg Hanson."

There was a knock on the door and Blake walked in, a worried look on her face.

"I am sorry for interrupting, Sir." She told the Commissioner. "But you need to here this."

"Give me a moment, Reid." Frank said, standing up and walking over to the woman. He knew it had to be something serious for her to interrupt a meeting.

"Sir." Baker said, in a hushed tone. "Two officers responded to a loud music call, and found a young girl tied up. She claimed she was grabbed on her way to school this morning. But she assaulted one of the officers and fled the scene. The officers discovered explosives and guns in the apartment."

"Is the officer injured badly?" Frank asked.

"No Sir, he was kicked in the….um…..sensitive area." Baker said. "And hit in the head with a lamp. But he is fine. It was your son, Jamie."

"Which Detective caught the case?"

"Danny."

Blue blood

Jamie was sitting in a chair in the hallway of the apartment building, holding an ice pack to the side of his head. He groaned when he saw his brother, Danny, walking towards him. He knew the older man was going to enjoy harassing him about being taken out by a little girl. At least Jackie was with him, maybe she'd keep her partner in line. But Jamie really doubted it.

"You okay, kid?" Danny asked in concern, as he gently removed his brother's hand in order to get a look at his head. There was a large bruise and a shallow laceration, but it didn't look too bad.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jamie replied.

"You really got took out by a little kid?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

"She took me by surprise." Jamie defended himself.

"Sure kid." Danny chuckled again, causing Jamie to glare at him.

"Detectives." Renzulli said, as he exited the apartment and joined them in the hallway.

"Where were you when my little brother was being beat up by a little girl?" Danny asked, trying to keep a serious face.

"In the hall, making sure the perp didn't return." The Sergeant said, a slight smile on his face. He felt for the younger man sitting in the chair, but he couldn't help himself. He had to rib the kid some too.

His face grew serious though when he handed Danny two evidence bags. "These were left on a table."

Danny held up one of the bags in confusion.

"Are those fingernails?" Jackie asked.

"They're Sam's." Jamie said. "Or whoever she is. Someone did grab her and duct tapped her. She said she scratched his face up."

"Read the note." Renzulli said.

Danny held the other evidence bag up and read the note inside it. "Dear slimy pigs, I am giving you Mason and his goons on a silver platter. I know most people only become cops because they're too stupid to find a real job, but even you pathetic idiots can't screw this up. Hugs and kisses, Sam."

"Sweet girl." Jackie said.

Danny's phone rung and he answered it.

"Hello, Detective Baker." He greeted.

TBC

Hope you like it, I will post more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER # 2

Danny, Jamie, Jackie, and Renzulli walked into Frank's office. The Commissioner stood as they entered and ran a critical eye over his youngest son, reassuring his self that the young man was indeed okay. There was a bandage on the side of his head, but that was the only visible wound.

"Detectives, Officers." Frank greeted the four newcomers. "This is Reid Miller with Homeland Security. You all know Garret and Detective Baker."

"Is this about the guns and explosives in the apartment?" Danny asked.

"Yes…." Frank started to say, but a ringing phone interrupted him. He looked at Jamie with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, Sir." Jamie said, as he quickly removed his phone and silenced it.

"We're dealing with an anti-government group." Frank explained. "It's a very small group, but also very dangerous."

He stood in front of the four law enforcement officers and looked each of them directly in the eyes, before continuing. "What you hear in this room is strictly confidential. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." All four answered.

"The note that was left mentioned the name Mason. That would be Luke…"

Again a ringing phone cut him off, this time he glared at his oldest son.

"Sorry, Sir." Danny said, as he silenced his phone.

"As I was saying, that would be Luke Mason, the leader of a group calling themselves 'Freedom From Police Brutality'.

"Who is the girl?" Jamie asked.

"That we do not know." Miller answered. "Most of the group were arrested in Boston, only four escaped arrest. The girl….."

This time it was Renzulli's phone that rung.

"Just answer it." Frank sighed, silently cursing cell phones.

"Sergeant Renzulli." The man said into his phone. He gave Jamie a confused glance and said, "Yes I know Officer Reagan, may I ask what this is about?" He listened for a moment then handed the phone to Jamie. "It's Sam." He said.

Frank motioned for Jamie to put it on speaker phone, while Baker rushed from the room to start a chase.

"Sam." Jamie said. "What's going on?"

"You're a hard man to get on the phone."

"Sorry, I was busy. Guess you're also the one who called my brother and Father."

"And your sister."

"How did you get our numbers?"

"From your phone while you were napping."

"Where are you, Sam?"

"Did you run the DNA under my nails?" Sam asked, ignoring his question.

"Yes." Jamie replied.

"What's your e-mail?"

"Why do you want that?" Jamie asked.

"Got some things to send you. I know you'll never catch Mason and his goons alone. Cops can't catch their own asses."

"Why don't you tell me where you are and you can give it to me in person?" Jamie asked.

"So you can knock me around for popping you in the head with the lamp?" Sam chuckled. "I don't think so."

"I would never knock a kid around." Jamie said, keeping his voice soothing. "I want to help you, Sam. But I can't if you don't cooperate."

"Yeah, and unicorns shoot rainbows out of their asses. Look, do you want this info or not?"

"Yeah, I want it." Jamie said. He gave her his personal e-mail account.

"I'm sending it now." Sam said. "I know you're tracing this call, so I'll make it easy for you. I am calling from a small internet café on the corner of Graham and Fuller. But I will be long gone before you get here. And this is a burn phone which I am dumping in the trash now, after wiping down."

"Sam, please meet me somewhere. I promise to come alone, I just want to talk."

"Look Reagan." Sam sighed, her voice sounded sad. "You seem like a good guy, it's not too late for you."

"Not too late for what?" Jamie asked.

"To walk away from being a cop. You don't seem like a monster yet, but you will turn into one."

"I know a lot of cops." Jamie said. "None of them are monsters."

"Maybe I'm wrong then." Sam replied. "Maybe you're already a monster and just hide it well."

"Sam…."

"Forget it, pig!" Sam shouted. "Cops are the lowest pieces of scum on earth, and nothing you say will change my mind! Now do your job and arrest Mason!" Then the line went dead.

"Sir." Baker said, as she reentered the room. "I've got an address."

"Corner of Graham and Fuller." Frank said. "Don't bother sending anyone, she's gone by now."

"Yes Sir." Baker said, a little confused. "How'd you know?"

"The brat told us." Danny replied, aggravated at the girl for all of the police insults. "Well, she told Jamie anyway."

"Danny, she's not a brat." Jamie informed his brother.

"Really, did you just hear the same little rant I did? And what about kicking you in the family jewels and hitting you with a lamp?"

"She's scared." Jamie sighed.

"She didn't sound scared to me, she sounded angry." Danny said.

"Some people, yourself included, uses anger to mask fear." Jamie said.

"Jamie." Frank said. "Check your e-mail." He motioned towards the computer sitting on his desk.

"Yes Sir." Jamie sat behind his Father's desk and started typing, soon his e-mail account was on the screen. The others in the room crowded behind him.

"Who's Hot Tamale?" Danny asked, pointing towards a name on the screen. "And why did she send you three e-mails with attachments?"

"Just a friend." Jamie replied, his face turning slightly red. He quickly clicked on the e-mail sent by Sam12345.

"Come on, Kid." Danny smiled. "Who is she?"

"Oh my God." Miller said, as Jamie pulled up the attachments that Sam had sent him. "Is that the blueprint to a police precinct?"

"There's half a dozen of them." Jamie said. "All very detailed.

"The weakest points of the buildings are highlighted." Danny said, all thoughts of Hot Tamale gone. "Perfect places to place explosives."

Jamie pulled up some more attachments. "What are these?" He wondered.

"Nearby buildings to the precincts." Frank answered. "My guess is there will be snipers on each roof to shoot anyone who escapes the explosions, and any first responders who respond.

"There's one more attachment." Jamie said, pulling up the last one. It was a note saying 'I hate cops, they are nothing but power hungry sadists who think they are above the law. It might actually be a better world if all of the cops were killed. But it is not my right to determine that. If I sat back and allow this to happen, then I am no better than the cops. This is going down in three hours, I am sorry for the short notice. I just found out about it. '

Frank started barking orders to everyone in the room. Then Miller, Baker, and Garret pulled out their phones and started barking orders into them.

Blue bloods

Four hours later, a very tired Danny walked into his house and was greeted by his wife.

"You look like you could use a beer." Linda said, as he sank into his chair.

"That would be great, thanks honey." Danny said.

Linda went into the kitchen and returned with a cold bottle of beer.

"Where are the boys?" He asked.

"Asleep." Was the reply.

"That sounds nice."

"Do you want a plate first? I made meatloaf."

"No, just a shower and bed."

"Rough day?"

"Yeah."

"Can you talk about it?"

Danny looked at her and said. "We stopped the bombing of a dozen police stations and took down a small anti-government group."

"Wow, and I thought I had a busy day?" Linda said. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, the busts went down smoothly. Thing is, we got the tip from a girl who can't be more then twelve."

"Where is she now?" Linda wanted to know.

"No idea, she's in the wind."

"Is she in danger?"

"We arrested the whole group, so I don't think so. I do however feel for anyone who runs into her." He smirked and added "She kicked Jamie in the family jewels and hit him in the head with a lamp."

"Poor Jamie, why would she do that?"

"Apparently she hates cops." Danny finished his beer and said, "I'm going to shower."

"Want some company?" Linda asked with a smile.

"I would love some company." He said standing up and pulling her to her feet.

Blue bloods

The next day twelve-year-old Sam was walking down the sidewalk, when she saw a familiar face. She quickly ducked into an ally.

"Dammit, Reagan." She mumbled, as she watched Jamie and Renzulli walking by. She waited five minutes, then left the ally and walked the opposite direction. Thinking she was safe, she turned a corner and ran right into Jamie's chest.

"Hello Sam." He said.

The young girl turned around, but Renzulli was standing there.

"Come on, Sam." Jamie said. "Let's take a ride."

"Rather not." She said.

"You saved a lot of lives, you know." Jamie said. "Thank you for sending me that info."

"So you managed to pull off the arrests without screwing everything up, not bad for a cop."

"What do you have against cops?" He asked.

"Cops are evil bitches, all of them."

"Come on." Jamie said. "Let's go."

Sam's response was to quickly pull a taser gun from the waist band of her jeans. She stepped sideways, so she was pointing the gun at both men.

"Whoa, put that down." Jamie said.

Neither him nor Renzulli pulled their guns. They knew that getting tased would hurt like hell, but it wouldn't kill them. They did not want to bring real guns into this.

"You are in enough trouble as it is, Kid." Renzulli said. "Put that down now, and we won't mention it to anyone."

"Go to hell." She said, then pulled the trigger.

Renzulli watched as his partner started shaking from the shock of the taser and reached out to grab him to prevent him from hitting the sidewalk. He got the younger man gently to the ground, then turned towards Sam, but she took off running down the side walk.

Renzulli ran after her, calling it in as he did. But the young girl was a lot faster them him, and he lost her. He gave a frustrated sigh, then ran back towards his partner.

"W…what happened?" Jamie asked, as Renzulli knelt in front of him. E younger man was sitting up, but still looked dazed.

"Danny just got something else to tease you about, kid." Renzulli said.

TBC I will post more soon, hope you're enjoying t.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Sorry it took a little while to update. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Fair warning, it will contain the spanking of two minor boys by their Father.

Blue bloods

Danny walked into the kitchen and saw his wife standing by the stove cooking breakfast. Both boys were sitting at the table, eating.

"Bacon's on the table." Linda said, as husband and wife kissed. "Your eggs will be done in a minute."

"Sounds good, I'm starved." Danny said.

He walked over to the table and ruffled both boys' hair.

"Mom's taking us to the park." Ten-year-old Jack said.

"She's letting us take the football." Seven-year-old Sean added.

"That sounds like fun." Danny smiled at them, as Linda added eggs to his plate. "Wish I could go, but my mean old boss said I had to work today."

"Adults shouldn't have to work on a Saturday." Sean said.

"Tell me about it." Linda said, sitting down. "I have to work next Saturday."

"I'm glad we don't have school on Saturday." Jack said.

"Not yet anyway." Danny said. "Your mom and I were considering sending you two to boarding school."

"What's a boarding school?" Sean asked.

"A school where the kids have to go to class seven days a week, with no vacations." Danny said.

"Not even during the summer?" Sean asked in shock.

"Afraid not, Bud." Danny said, trying to keep his voice serious.

"You wouldn't send us there, would you?" Asked a horrified Jack.

"Maybe." Danny replied.

"Mom!" Both boys whined.

"Danny, behave." Linda scolded him, but she was smiling.

"Grandpa should have sent you to that school." Jack informed his Dad.

"He tried to." Danny said. "Mom wouldn't let him."

They finished eating, then Danny got ready to leave.

"Have fun." He told the boys.

"You be careful out there." Linda said, as they kissed.

Before Danny could respond, his phone rang. He stepped out of the room to answer it, then came back a couple minutes later.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"That Was Detective Baker." Danny replied. "She got an ID on Sam."

"That's good news, isn't it?"

"It's good that we now know who she is." Danny agreed. "But the news is anything but good."

"What's her story? The boys are brushing their teeth and getting ready for the park." She didn't want them hearing what her husband was about to say.

"Her name is Samantha Rene Fulton. Her Mom died during childbirth, and her Dad signed over custody to his parents. Claimed that they would be better at raising a child. Sam was raised by her grandparents here in New York until they died in a car crash when she was ten. She was a straight A student, went to a Catholic school.

After their death, she was sent to live with her Father in Boston. A week after moving in with him, the 911 calls started. But he was a very well respected Police Detective, and all of the calls were listed under false alarms.

Baker did some digging, found her medical records. She lived with that son of a bitch for seven months, and was treated in the ER four times in that seven months. Once for a broken arm, once for a fractured rib, once for a concussion, and once for a badly fractured leg. The attending ER doctor, who happened to be a golf buddy of Fulton, reported the visits as normal childhood accidents.

Sam had just turned eleven, when she came up with a plan to escape. She used her Dad's surveillance equipment and set up a hidden camera. The video showed Fulton tell Sam to get him a beer. She pretended to trip on the way back and spilt some of the beer."

Danny stopped talking for a moment and closed his eyes, sighing sadly. When he opened them, Linda saw them glistening with unshed tears.

"Baker said that that bastard slapped her around, kicked her, called her every name in the book, and threw the beer bottle at her head. The beating left Sam bleeding in the floor."

"Dear God." Linda said, as her own eyes glistened with tears. "How could someone do that to a child?"

"I don't know." Danny replied. "Sam sent the video to the police and child welfare services. But she also sent it to the local tv station and to a local cop watch group. I guess she wanted to make sure that it wasn't swept under the rug.

The State Police arrested Fulton and investigated him. Turns out, he was on the Take. Several drug dealers and other criminals were paying him to keep their operations safe. He was using Sam to break into houses. Apparently the kid is thin and short for her age, he sent her through dog doors. He's still in prison in Boston.

Sam was sent to a group home and was bounced between half a dozen of them for a year. Then three months ago, on her twelfth birthday, she disappeared. Until now that is."

"No wonder she hates the police." Linda said, as she wiped a hand across her eyes. "That poor girl."

Before Danny could respond, his phone rung. "It's the Sergeant." He said, answering it. He listened for a few moments, then couldn't help but to laugh out loud. "I'm on it, Sir." He said, hanging up.

"What's going on?" Linda asked, as her husband continued to chuckle.

"Jamie had another run in with Sam this morning." Danny replied. "She tasered him."

"That's not funny." Linda said, but she smiled.

"Oh, yes it is." Danny replied. Then he sobered and added, "A couple Uniforms collared her three blocks from here, they're keeping her in the back of the car until I get there."

"Be careful, you might get tasered."

"They took it away from her." Danny grinned.

"Just remember." Linda said, her voice sad again. "That little girl has been through a lot, you need to show her that most police officers are the good guys."

"I will." Danny assured her, all traces of laughter gone.

"What will happen to her?" Linda wanted to know.

"She saved a lot of lives, and Jamie won't press charges. I'm pretty sure she'll get off with probation. But I will have to arrest and process her."

They kissed goodbye, then Danny walked out of the house and into the chilly morning air.

It only took him a few moments to reach the parked police cruiser, but he did not see anyone near the car. He parked and climbed out, scanning the area, but still did not see anyone.

Danny sighed, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was not looking good. He walked around the area, and finally saw the two missing officers. They were walking back to the car. One of them had dried blood on and around his nose.

"What happened?" Danny asked, as he showed them his shield. "Where's the kid?"

"She was crying in the backseat." The one with the blooded nose said. "I opened the door to check on her, I mean she's just a little girl. Then she called me a filthy pig and kicked me in the nose, damn near broke it."

"She ran off." The other officer said. "We chased her, but she was too fast."

"Just great." Danny huffed.

Blue bloods

Sam was standing in an alley, bent over trying to catch her breath. Those two cops could run fast, but at least she lost them. These NYPD cops were getting on her nerves.

"You look tired." A male voice said. Sam raised up and spun around, seeing a man standing at the mouth of the alley.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, wishing she had her taser gun on her.

"Detective Danny Reagan." The man answered.

"Great." Sam sighed. "Let me guess, you're here to knock me around for taseing your little brother."

"I don't knock kids around." Danny said, keeping his voice soothing.

"Your weasel brother said the same thing." Sam said, scanning the area for an escape route. "But I don't believe either one of you."

"Come on, kid." Danny said, taking a step closer to her. "Let's go."

"Where to?"

"Police station, I'm afraid you're under arrest. But don't worry, you will get probation at most."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Look, Sam." Danny said, taking another step closer. "Don't make this any harder then it has to be."

Sam aimed a kick at Danny's groin area, but he saw it coming and stepped back in time.

"Knock it off." He said sternly. "Now either you come with me without pulling anything, or I put you in cuffs. Your choice."

"Kinky pervert."

"Let's go." Danny stepped aside and let Sam walk past him. He was right beside her as they exited the ally.

"My car's four blocks from here." He said, as a cold wind hit him and he pulled his coat tighter around his body. The wind made the air feel a lot colder then when he left his house.

Danny looked at the young girl and quickly shrugged out of his coat. She was wearing jeans and a thin long sleeved tee shirt.

"Here." He said, as he attempted to place the coat over her shoulders.

"I don't need your coat." Sam said, stepping away from him. She was freezing, and would have loved to have a coat on. But she didn't want a cop's coat. She did not want to be in debt to a cop.

"Take it." Danny said, keeping his voice kind. "It's freezing here."

Sam reached out and took the coat, then she threw it on the ground beside him.

"Fine." Danny sighed, bending over to pick it up. "Freeze."

As soon as he bent over, Sam took off running.

"Get back here!" Danny called after her, but she kept on running.

"Just great." Danny mumbled, as he started chasing her.

Sam heard him right behind her, and knew she had to do something. She saw four men in their early twenties standing in the yard of a house under construction. She ran straight for them, screaming for help. The four men rushed to her.

"Please help me!" She cried out, as she hid behind the largest man. "He's trying to kidnap me!"

Danny reached the men and said. "Hey boys."

"Hey Mr. Reagan." The man Sam was hiding behind said. "Lose something?" He stepped aside and Danny glared at Sam.

"Let's go kid, and no more stunts."

"No promises." The young girl said.

"One more time, and the cuffs come out." Danny informed her.

"He's kinda kinky, huh boys?" She said.

"Good luck Mr. Reagan." One of the men chuckled.

Danny and Sam started walking back to Danny's car.

"I live around here." Danny informed her as they walked. "Everyone knows me, so that little stunt won't work."

Sam stopped walking and glared at the man. Everyone knew her Father too, that was why no one stepped in to protect her.

"What?" Danny asked, as he stopped walking and looked at her.

"Son of a bitch!" She shouted, as she started punching and kicking him.

"What the hell!" Danny cursed, as a painful kick landed on his shin.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Then he crossed his ankles, trapping her ankles between his. She struggled, but could not break the strong hold he had on her.

"Settle down." Danny ordered.

"Let go!" Sam screamed, as she increased her struggling.

"I'll let go when you settle down." Danny informed her. "Now settle down."

Sam knew she would never be able to break the hold, so she stopped struggling.

"What was that about?" Danny asked, as he released her.

"Nothing." Sam said, through teeth.

Danny glared at her, then handed her the coat.

"Put it on."

Sam put the coat on and the rest of the walk was uneventful. Once they made it to his car, Danny opened the passenger side door and Sam slid in. Danny shut the door and pulled out his cell phone to inform the Sergeant that he had her.

As Danny was walking around the car to the other side, he groaned when he heard his car start. He glared into the windshield and saw Sam sitting behind the wheel, he had forgotten that his car keys were in his coat pocket. The same coat he had given the girl.

Danny grabbed the door handle and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Open the door!" Danny ordered.

Sam smiled and put the car in gear, then drove off. Danny cursed under his breath and chased after the car.

Sam thought stealing the car was a good idea, but she quickly learned that it wasn't she could not reach the pedals and see over the dash at the same time. The young girl stretched her legs out to hit the gas pedal, but when she did she could not see the road.

Danny watched in shock and horror as she headed straight for a fire hydrant, the car crashed into it, and water started gushing up from the ground.

Danny rushed to the car, ignoring the forceful waterfall that had erupted, and looked into the window. He was relieved to see that Sam appeared to be unhurt. Sam rolled down the window and said. "Figured you needed a shower."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Danny glared at the young girl, as she sat in his car. He was still standing beside the car, and still being drenched with the water shooting up from the knocked over hydrant. He heard the sounds of sirens heading their way and groaned, he would never hear the end of this from his fellow detectives.

"Get out of the car!" Danny shouted to be heard over the sound of rushing water.

"Are you kidding? It's wet out there." Sam shouted back, rolling her window back up.

Blue blood

Two hours later, a very frustrated Danny stormed into the 54 precinct. He was met at his desk by his partner and by Sergeant Gromley.

"Five." The Sergeant said.

"Five what?" Danny wanted to know.

"Five Police sedans." The older man said. "You have been responsible for five destroyed cars since you received your detective shield."

"This wasn't my fault." Danny defended himself.

"How is Sam doing?" Jackie asked.

"That kid is as annoying as hell." Danny grumbled. "She's stubborn, pig headed, and….."

"She could be your twin." The Sergeant cut him off.

Danny glared at him for a moment, then sighed and said "She's in a conference room now."

"She being guarded?" Gromely asked.

"Yeah, two very armed officers."

"Wouldn't count on that." Jackie said, nodding her head towards two men walking their way. Both looked nervous.

"Greg, Hank." Danny said to them. "Why aren't you with Sam?"

"She….um….she's gone." Hank said.

"What!" Danny demanded.

"We opened the door to check on her." Hank replied. "She was gone, the crate to the vent was off the wall."

"She snuck out through the air ducts?" Jackie asked in disbelief.

"We sent Mac in to follow her." Greg said. "He's skinny enough to fit. He traced the duct to another one on the outside. She's gone."

"Just great." Danny huffed.

Blue blood

That evening, Danny and Linda were snuggled together on the sofa watching tv. The boys were upstairs.

"You're quiet tonight." Linda said. "Still thinking about Sam?"

"Yeah." Danny replied. "She's full of attitude, but I think she's just scared."

"She's been through a lot." Linda said. "But you are a good man, and so is Jamie. And both of you are looking for her. The two of you will convince her that not all Police are bad."

"You have a lot of faith in us." Danny said.

Before Linda could respond, they heard raised voices and a loud crash from upstairs. Then silence.

"Now what?" Danny moaned as he stood up and quickly headed for the stairs. Linda was right behind him.

They made it upstairs and saw Jack and Sean standing in the hallway, a broken lamp and an over turned table was in the floor between them.

"Are you two okay?" Danny asked.

"Yes Sir." Both boys answered, looking down at their feet.

"What happened?" Linda wanted to know.

Neither boy answered her.

Danny saw one of the boys' hand held games laying in the floor a few feet away.

"I'll tell you what happened." Danny said, "They were arguing over that game."

Both boys remained silent, but started shifting their weight nervously.

"Eyes up." Danny demanded in a stern voice. "Now."

Jack and Sean looked up and both gulped at the stern look they were receiving from both of their parents.

"Explain." Danny said.

"My battery was dead on my game." Sean said. "So I wanted to borrow Jack's."

"He came into my room and took it from my dresser." Jack accused.

"Is that true, Sean?" Linda asked her youngest son.

"Yes Ma'am." The seven-year-old said sadly. He knew he was in trouble. One of the major rules was that they were not allowed in each other's rooms without permission. Or to take someone else's things without permission.

"Then what happened?" Danny asked.

Jack's eyes immediately went back to his feet.

"Eye's up, Jack." Linda said.

Jack slowly looked back up and said "I saw Sean coming out of my room with my game and I grabbed the game back and pushed him. He bumped into the table."

"You pushed your brother?" Danny asked, his voice taking on a sharper tone.

"Yes Sir." The ten-year-old whispered.

"Both of you go to your rooms." Danny ordered. He noticed that neither boy was wearing shoes. He used his shoed foot to slide some of the broken glass around, then he gently picked up and Jack and carried him a couple feet before placing him back down. Then he did the same for Sean. "Go." He said.

Both boys quickly went into their rooms and closed the doors.

"I'll get the broom and dust pan." Linda said, as Danny picked the table up and replaced it against the wall.

When Linda returned, they cleaned up all of the broken glass.

"I really liked that lamp." Linda said, as she dumped the last of the lamp to the trashcan.

"I didn't." Danny replied.

"They both broke big rules this time." Linda said.

"Yeah, I know." Danny said sadly. He knew he had to punish his sons, but he wasn't looking forward to it.

"You okay, or do you want me to handle it?" Linda asked. Danny was the one who normally spanked the boys when they misbehaved with both parents present. But if Danny wasn't there, Linda didn't hesitate to spank them herself.

Danny smiled at his wife and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"I'm fine, honey." Danny said. "I know the last time I had to deal with a child abuse case, I was a little more lenient with the boys then normal."

"A little?" Linda asked. "Danny, you let Jack get away with calling another kid a jackass."

"I know." Danny sighed. "But I'm okay. I know that the boys know I would never cross the line and hurt them. And I know I would never cross that line."

"Okay." Linda said. They kissed, then Danny walked to Sean's door and knocked.

"Come in." A small voice said.

Danny opened the door and entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sean was sitting on his bed, already near tears. The young boy hated to be in trouble, and he knew he was in big trouble now.

Danny walked over and sat on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Sean said.

"You know the rules, Sean." Danny said. His voice was even, but firm. "You know you are not allowed in your brother's room without his permission, and you also know you are not allowed to borrow his things without his permission."

"Yes Sir, I know."

"Then why did you do it?"

Sean started playing with the quilt on his bed and didn't answer.

"Sean, I asked a question."

The young boy looked up and said. "I broke his remote car last week, it was an accident. But I still broke it. I didn't think he would let me borrow it."

"So you just snuck into his room and took it?"

"Yes Sir."

"You and Jack will be doing extra chores around the house to pay for the lamp." Danny informed his youngest. "Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"You've also earned yourself a spanking." He reached over and gently picked the young boy up and placed him on his feet in front of him.

"Why are you being spanked?" Danny asked. He always made sure his sons knew why they were being punished.

"Because I went into Jack's room and took his game." Sean said.

Danny nodded his approval, then he helped Sean over his lap. Danny wrapped an arm around Sean's waist and raised his hand up.

The first swat caused the young boy to jump, the next two brought whimpers from him. Danny continued to spank the jean clad bottom, giving him a total of a dozen swats.

When he was finished, Sean was crying softly. Danny picked his up and settled him in his lap, being careful of his stinging butt.

"It's okay, Bud." Danny soothed. "It's over, all's forgiven."

Danny held his son for a few minutes, long after the tears stopped. Sean always needed cuddling after being punished.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Sean said.

"It's okay, son." Danny soothed him. "You've been punished, you're forgiven."

After another few moments, Danny gently lifted his son and stood him on his fet again.

"I love you, Sean." Danny said.

"I love you too Dad."

Danny smiled at the boy and kissed his forehead.

"It's almost bedtime, get into your pj's."

"Yes Sir."

Danny stood up, ruffled his hair, then left the room. He walked to Jack's door and knocked.

"Come in." The ten-year-old's voice said.

Danny opened the door and saw his oldest son sitting on his bed. He walked over and sat beside him.

"You know you don't hit or shove your brother." Danny said.

"I know Dad, but I just got mad."

"I understand that, son. But you still don't hit your brother. You could have really hurt him. What if the lamp and table would have fallen on him?"

"I didn't think about it." Jack admitted.

"When I was twelve." Danny said, "Your Aunt Erin was ten. She was really annoying me, which was nothing new. We were standing at the top of the stairs, arguing. Then she said something that really made me mad, so I shoved her. She took a step back, and tripped on a toy that was in the floor.

I watched in horror as she fell backwards, towards the stairs. Now we were very lucky, Dad was coming up the stairs to find out what we were arguing about. He caught her just in time."

Jack stared in shock at his Dad. "Sean could have fallen down the stairs, we were real to them."

"That's why you never hit your brother. " Danny said. "I know younger siblings can get on your nerves, and I know Sean had no right to go into your room and take your game. But you had no right shoving him. Things could have turned out much worse."

"I'm really sorry Dad." Jack said, hanging his head. "I would never hurt Sean on purpose."

"I know, Son." Danny said, as he placed a finger under the boy's chin and gently raise his head up. "I know, that no matter how mad you get at your brother, you would never hurt him on purpose. But I also know that accidents happen. That is why we have a no hitting rule. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"You and your brother are going to be doing some extra chores around the house to pay for the lamp."

"Yes Sir."

"And you've earned yourself a spanking."

"Yes Sir." Jack said, standing up and standing in front of his Dad. Jack pulled off his glasses and laid them on the night stand.

"Why are you being spanked, Jack?" Danny asked him.

"For shoving Sean." The boy replied.

Danny nodded, then helped his oldest son across his lap.

Danny put a little more force behind his swats, since Jack was older then Sean. The young boy took the first six swats silently, but started whimpering after the seventh. After the twelfth, Jack was crying softly.

Danny stopped the spanking, then helped Jack into a sitting position in his lap. He hugged the crying boy for a few moments, but as soon as the tears stopped Jack pulled free from the hug.

"It's over, Jack." Danny said, as the boy stood up. "Slate's clean."

Danny kissed the boy's forehead and said, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Dad." The boy replied.

Danny stood up and ruffled the boy's hair. "Get into your pj's, it's almost bed time."

"Yes Sir."

Danny walked back downstairs and saw Linda sitting on the sofa, he sank down beside her.

Linda laid her head on his chest and restarted the movie, when Danny's phone rang. Both groaned.

Danny looked at the number, but didn't recognize it.

"Detective Reagan." He said into the phone.

"It's Sam." The voice on the other end said.

"Sam, where are you?"

"Listen, man." Sam said. "I have some more information for you, can you meet me?"

"Yeah, of course." Danny replied. "Where are you?"

"Corner of Fifth and Grey in Stanton Island."

"I'm five minutes away, I'm on my way."

"Thanks." Then the line went dead.

"Sam wants to meet me." Danny said, standing up. "Said she had some information."

"Good luck." Linda smirked.

Danny glared at her, but the glare quickly melted. They kissed, then Danny left. He walked to his car and opened the door, sliding into the driver's seat. He inserted the key and started the car, then jumped as loud music started blaring from the radio. He quickly turned the radio off and looked around, he knew that he had not had the radio on the last time he drove it.

"Damnit!" Danny groaned, when he saw two skunks in the passenger seat. The music must have startled them, because they both had their backs turned away from Danny and their tails in the air. Before Danny had time to react, an extremely foul smelling odor filled the car. Danny quickly opened the door and jumped out, slamming the door closed behind him.

He stood, bent over and gasping for air. That's when he saw a piece of paper taped to the back of his car. He grabbed the paper and grew furious when he read it out loud. "Just a little present, Sam."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews, I am glad people are enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy the rest of it. I know Nikki was fourteen when the show started, but I wanted her to be closer to Sam's age. In this story, she just turned thirteen a couple months prior.

Blue bloods

The next morning, Danny was sitting at his desk. He had been there for the past three hours, trying to find some clue as to where Sam might be, Jamie was sitting across from him in Jackie's chair.

"It's eight o'clock." Danny said. "I say we go and pound on some doors."

"What's this?" Jackie asked, as she walked over to them. "Reagan, you traded me in for another partner?"

Jamie immediately got up from her desk, then grabbed another chair from a nearby desk and sat back down.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked Jackie, as she sat down. "I thought today was your day off."

"Figured you might need me." She replied. "I heard you two were working together, and I figured you needed supervision."

"I always knew she was the smart one out of you two." Jamie said.

"Jackie gave her partner a smirk and asked. "Did you bathe in your cologne this morning?"

"Don't ask." Danny grumbled, while Jamie laughed.

"So the rumors going around about the skunk is true?" Jackie asked, joining in with the laughter still coming from Jamie.

"Two skunks." Danny groaned. "I had to sleep in the garage last night."

"So who's door are we going to knock on?" Jackie asked, as she managed to stop laughing. But she still had a smirk on her face.

"For starters, Sam's neighbors when she lived with her Grandparents here in New York." Danny replied.

"Let's go." Jackie said, standing up.

"You know you don't have to go kid, it's not officially your case." Danny told his brother as they walked.

"I gotta go." Jamie replied. "Sam needs all of the help she can get."

"Jamie wait." Danny said, stopping and grabbing his brother's arm to make him stop also.

"What Danny?" Jamie demanded.

"Look, this may not end the way you want it to. Sam is a very angry kid, and we may not be able to get through to her."

"Why not?" Jamie wanted to know. "She's a good kid."

"A good kid?" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"She's scared, Danny." Jamie said, raising his voice.

"Hey you two." Jackie said, stepping between the brothers. "Knock it off."

Danny sighed and said. "Look, Jamie. I just don't want you to get hurt. "

"I know." Jamie said. "But I have to see this through."

"Then let's go knock on those doors." Danny smiled.

"See." Jackie said. "I told you that you two needed me."

Blue blood

An hour later, Danny parked his car outside a large Victorian style house.

"Nice neighborhood." Jackie said.

The three climbed out of the car and walked up the sidewalk, Danny rung the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" A middle-aged woman asked, as she opened the door.

""Detective Reagan." Danny said, showing her his shield. "Detective Curatola, and Officer Reagan. We need to ask you a few questions."

"Regarding?"

"Some neighbors you had a couple years ago." Danny replied. "Andy and Betty Fulton, and their granddaughter Sam."

"Come on in." She said, stepping aside. "I'm Heather Burke. Would you like some coffee or anything?"

"No thank you, we won't be here long." Danny said. "We just have a few questions."

"You would have started world war three if you called her Sam when her grandparents were still alive." Mrs. Burke said, as she sat down.

"How so?" Jamie asked.

"Andrew and Margret were very driven people, and they drove Samantha hard. They hated the name Sam, insisted she go by Samantha. She was a straight A student because if she wasn't, then she's be belittled very badly. I have heard them call her worthless, stupid, and even more vicious names."

"Her Grandparents were abusive?" Jamie asked.

"Not physically." The woman said.

"But mentally." Jamie said, his voice raising. "And what did you do about it?"

"Jamie." Danny said, in a warning voice. But Jamie was too upset to listen.

"Excuse me?" Burke said angrily, standing up. "It was none of my business. "

"No. But you feel free to air their little secrets to us!" Jamie shouted, glaring at her. "Why not to Social Services when it would have helped something?"

"Enough!" Danny barked, grabbing Jamie's arm and dragging him to the door. Jamie planted his heals, but Danny was stronger and managed to drag him outside.

"What the hell was that about?" Danny demanded, once they were by the car.

"She…."

"I'm not talking about her!" Danny hissed. "You are a NYPD Officer, not some little kid."

"Oh, so now I'm not a kid!" Jamie shouted. "Usually you tell me I am!"

"Get in the car." Danny said, trying to calm down. He knew his brother was worried about Sam, he was too. He knew that they both had to calm down before something was said that couldn't be taken back.

Jamie was also trying to calm down, he knew he messed up. What he did could leave a very big black mark on his career. He opened the back door and slid into the seat with a defeated sigh.

Danny slammed the door shut and leaned against the car. He was calm by the time Jackie walked out of the house a few minutes later.

They both got in the car and Danny started the engine and drove off.

"I'm sorry, guys." Jamie said, staring out the window. "Jackie, I know Danny won't recommend a RIP in my file, but I will completely understand if you did."

"Why would I do that?" Jackie asked.

"Because if Mrs. Burke calls in a complaint, then you could get jammed up. And I don't want that." Jamie explained.

"It doesn't matter if she calls in a complaint." Jackie said. "Our plan worked."

"What plan?" Danny asked.

"Our plan to make her think Jamie was a loose cannon and get her all upset. Then the two of you leave and her and me have nice little girl chat."

"Thank you, Jackie." Jamie said, very grateful to the woman.

"I wanted to lose it in there too." Jackie said. "That woman is a real piece of work, she actually blames Sam for the way her Grandparents treated her. Besides, I'm used to covering for a hot headed Reagan."

"Did you find out anything new?" Danny asked.

"Nothing good." Jackie said, her voice sad. "Her Grandparents controlled what she wore, what she ate, everything. I mean, I know guardians should have control over their kids, but they forced her to be a mini version of her Grandmother. Regardless of what Sam wanted."

"Where to now?" Jamie asked.

"Saint Michael's." Danny replied. "It's the church that Sam and her Grandparents went to. Mass is about to end, Father Groveland agreed to speak with us." He glanced into the review mirror at his brother. "Do not pull that stunt with him, not in Church."

A few minutes later, they were walking into a large church and were et at the door by an elderly man in a black robe.

"Father Groveland?" Danny asked.

"Yes, please come this way." The man lead them into an office and motioned for them to have a seat. Danny and Jackie sat on the sofa and Jamie sat in the chair in front of a large desk. The Father sat behind the desk.

"You said you wondering what I remembered about young Samantha." He said.

"Yes, Father." Danny replied.

"Is she in some kind of trouble?" He asked.

"We are trying to help her." Danny replied, not wanting to tell the man much about the case. But also not wanting to lie to a Priest.

"Anything you can remember can help." Jamie said.

"I do not wish to speak ill of the dead." He said. "But her Grandparents were not very affectionate towards her."

"How so?" Danny wanted to know.

"Samantha was a very sweet girl, and very polite. She would sit between her Grandparents during Mass and not move an inch or say anything. Even when she was extremely young."

"I don't go to Church." Jackie said. "But isn't that kinda unusual? I mean little kids don't have a long attention span."

"Yes it is unusual, and I was concerned." Father Groveland replied. "I spoke with Andrew and Margaret, tried to counsel them."

"How did that work out?" Danny asked.

"Not well, I'm afraid." He said. "I was informed to mind my own business, and they complained to the Arch Bishop. I stopped my inquiries, but kept an eye on the family. I was convinced that they were not physically hurting the child, but I was greatly concerned about her mental state."

"Did you try to counsel them again?" Jamie wanted to know.

"Yes, but I received the same results."

"Do you know where she would go if she was in trouble?" Danny Asked. "Someplace where she would feel safe?"

"No, I'm afraid not." The older man answered. "I do know that she enjoys art, or at least she used to. She drew me a picture when she was five, a very stunning picture for someone so young. Her Grandparents saw her hand it to me and immediately began scolding her for wasting her time on something as trivial as art."

Blue bloods

Henry, Frank, Erin, and Nikki were standing in the kitchen cooking Sunday dinner for the family. The door opened and Linda, Jack, and Sean came.

"Dad got sprayed by two skunks." Sean said smiling.

"Yeah, we know." Nikki said, also smiling.

"Mom made him hose down in the back yard." Jack said. "And he slept in the garage."

"Alright you three." Frank said. "It is not funny." But he was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Why don't you three go and watch a movie." Henry suggested. He knew the conversation was going to focus around Sam, and he did not want them to hear it.

"Come on, guys." Nikki said, as all three left the room.

"Any news?" Linda asked.

"No." Frank answered.

"None of the creeps that got arrested gave any suggestion as to where Sam would go?" Linda wanted to know.

"According to all of them." Erin said. "Sam came to them, wanting to join. But when she found out about the planned attacks, she tried to run. They claim to have not met her until the day Jamie and Renzulli found her in that apartment."

"I feel so bad for her." Linda said. "I mean, I know she's been a total terror to Danny and Jamie. But she's got to be scared to death."

"Normally I would never side with anyone who disrespects the uniform." Henry said. "But this little girl has a right to fear and hate the police. Her so called Father had no right to wear that shield. Or to have a kid."

"It wasn't just her Father." Erin informed him. "I looked at the Boston DA's report. His partner knew about the abuse, witnessed it firsthand. But he didn't step in to stop it. And those cops that responded to the 911 calls, none of them even questioned Sam. Only her Father."

"None of them have the right to wear the shield." Henry said in disgust.

"Fultons's partner was fired." Frank said. "As were two of the responding officers, three more received suspensions."

The adults continued to talk as they prepared the meal, soon they were all seated at the table.

"Who wants to say grace?" Frank asked.

But before anyone could answer, they heard the front door open. A moment later, Danny and Jamie entered the room.

"Sorry we're late." Danny said.

"Did you find Sam?" Jack asked.

"Not yet Buddy." Danny replied, as him and Jamie said down. They both looked exhausted and discouraged.

"Why do you smell like a girl?" Jack asked his Dad.

Linda leaned closer to Danny and sniffed, smelling a floral scented perfume. She noticed that her husband was blushing slightly and that Jamie was trying to control his laughter, but was failing.

"That smells like Jackie's perfume." Linda said. "You know, normally a wife would not like her husband smelling like his partner. Especially his pretty partner."

"Why not?" Sean asked, causing some snickering from around the table.

"Never you mind." Danny quickly said. "I'll explain it when you're sixty."

"You mean I have to wait till I'm your age?" Sean asked, causing a round of laughter from around the table.

"He got you there, Danny." Frank laughed.

"He's calling you old too, Dad." Danny said with emphasis on the word Dad.

"Why do you smell like Jackie?" Linda asked, looking at her husband. She knew there was a reasonable explanation, she knew her husband would never cheat on her. But she was curious.

"My cologne wore off." Danny said, glaring at Jamie who was laughing. "Jackie and Jamie threatened to make me ride in the trunk."

"So you put on Detective Curatola's perfume?" Frank asked, chuckling.

"Trust me, Dad." Jamie said, in between his laughter. "It's way better then the skunk smell."

"Can we just eat?" Danny grumbled.

"I had just asked for a volunteer to say grace." Frank said.

"I'll say it." Danny replied, to everyone's surprise. He rarely volunteered to say grace.

Danny folded his hands and bowed his head, then he said the normal grace. Then he took a deep breath and said. "And God, I….I just want to thank you and tell you how very grateful I am that I was blessed with the parents and Grandparents that I have. I know I have taken them for granted many times, and that I have not always agreed with them. But there was never a time in my life when I felt alone, when I felt that nobody had my back. I have always known that they were there for me.

They taught me right from wrong, and gave me the freedom and the strength to find my own way. They have let me fall a few times, due to my own foolishness. But they have always been there to pick me up and dust me off. And to teach me to learn from my mistakes.

And God, I pray for the wisdom and the patience to help my own sons find their way in this world. I pray that you help me be the kind of Father to my sons that my own Father is to me, and his Father is to him. Amen."

Everyone at the table was looking at Danny strangely. They were not used to him being so open about his feelings. Frank was the first to recover and said "Amen." The rest followed suite and said "Amen." And crossed themselves.

Danny felt embarrassed. He meant every word he said, but he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He focused his attention to his plate.

"That was a very nice grace, Son." Frank said.

"And very true." Jamie said, agreeing with his brother's sentiment.

"I know over the years." Danny said, looking at his Father. "That there were times when you probably wanted to throw the towel in give up on me. But you never did. Neither did Mom, Grandpa, or Grandma."

"There were times when you caused me to wonder about your sanity, and about mine." Frank told his oldest son. "But there was never a time when I considered giving up on you."

"Here's to all of the great parents." Nikki said, raising her glass of water and looking at her Mother.

Everyone else raised their own glasses for the toast. Then they began eating.

The conversations started, mainly about plans for the following week and so forth.

"Dad." Sean said, as he studied a carrot on his fork. "I'm confused about something."

"I've got this, Danny." Jamie said, looking at Sean and speaking as if speaking to a very small child. "Sean, that is called a carrot. It's a vegetable and is very good for you."

There were some laughter around the table, and Sean glared at his Uncle.

"Grandpa." Sean said, still looking at the smirking Jamie. "Is it still against the rules to throw food at the dinner table?"

"Afraid so, Sean." Frank replied.

"Don't worry, son." Danny said. "After dinner, I'll hold your Uncle Jamie down and you can shove that carrot up his nose."

"Cool." The seven-year-old said with an excited smile. He chose the largest carrot on his plate and laid it on a napkin.

"Hey." Jack said, as he also placed a carrot on a napkin. "He has two nostrils.

Jamie looked at his niece with mock terror. "You've got my back, right?"

Nikki's response was to also place a carrot on a napkin.

"Uh oh." Jamie said. "I think I need to sit here and shut up."

Danny laughed, then turned to his youngest son. "What are you confused about, son?"

"About Sam." The young boy said. "I heard you and Mom talking about her saving a lot of police lives, but I thought she hated the police. And I know she hurt Uncle Jamie and skunked you. So why are you trying so hard to find and help her? Is she a good guy or a bad guy?"

Danny looked at his wife and they shared a look before Linda slowly nodded her head.

Danny turned back to his two boys, trying to think of the best way to explain what was going on.

"Boys, I know that normally I don't bring up a past offense that you have been punished for. But I want to talk about last night."

Both boys blushed slightly and hung their heads.

"It's okay, boys." Danny assured them. "I am not lecturing you and you are not still in trouble. I just want to use last night as an example. Okay?"

"Okay." They both said.

"Now, you both broke a rule last night. Right?"

"Yes Sir." They both said.

"And were you surprised when I told you that you were going to be spanked?"

"No Sir." Jack said, Sean just shook his head.

"Jack." Danny said. "I am going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me honestly. Whatever you answer, I promise not to get upset."

"Okay, Dad." The young boy said.

"When your Mom and I came upstairs, did you think for even a split second that we were going to hurt you? That I would grab your arm and shake you, or slap you across the face?"

Both boys' eyes grew wide with shock.

"Of course not, Dad." Jack said. "You would never hurt us, not in a million years. Even when we break the big rules, you would never hurt us. Neither would Mom."

"Sean." Danny said. "Did you think for a split second that I would be little you?"

"I'm not sure." The seven-year-old said.

"What?" Jack asked his little brother. "You know Dad would never do that."

"No I don't know." Sean said. "I don't know what be little means, so I don't know if Dad would do it."

Danny chuckled, then said. "Be little means calling someone a very bad name in order to hurt them."

"Oh." Sean said, then he shook his head. "You would never call us a bad name, not even when we're in trouble. You call us brats sometimes, but only joking."

"Did someone hurt and be little Sam?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Danny replied. "We knew a lot some about her, and Uncle Jamie and I found out more today. Sam's Mom passed away when Sam was born, she was raised by her Father's parents, who hurt her emotionally. They called her a lot of bad names and probably never told her they were proud of her.

They passed away Sam was ten and she went to Boston to live with her Father, who was a Police Detective. He hurt her physically. She lived with him for seven years and was sent to the ER four times."

"He hurt her bad enough to be sent to the ER?" Sean asked.

"How can a Dad hurt their own kid?" Jack wanted to know.

"Unfortunately it happens a lot." Jamie said.

"Why didn't she tell anyone?" Sean asked.

"She did, Sean." Henry said. "She called the police, but the responding officers did nothing to help her."

"But they're supposed to." Jack said.

"They wanted to cover for a fellow Officer." Jamie said, disgust in his voice.

"That's just wrong." Sean said. "Sam's just a kid." He looked at Henry and said. "I know Cops are supposed to have each other's backs. But…"

Henry held his hand up to silence his youngest great grandson. "I know, Sean. If a perp ends up with a few broken bones, a Cop's partner should look the other way. But Sam was not a perp. She was a little girl who was being abused. The Officers should have filed the reports and helped her. There is no excuse for what they did, none at all."

"Didn't the people at the hospital help her?" Jack asked.

"No." Linda responded. "The Doctor was a friend of her Father's. He covered for him."

"So no one was there for Sam?" Nikki said sadly.

"We are now." Jamie said.

Blue bloods

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favs, and alerts. I really appreciate them. I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. Fair warning, it will contain the brief spanking of a thirteen-year-old girl.

Chapter # 6

Blue bloods

The next day, Jamie was just leaving the 12 precinct after his tour. He was heading towards his car, when a familiar car pulled up and stopped in front of him.

"Get in." The driver said.

Jamie opened the passenger side door and slid into the seat, "What's up Danny?" He asked.

"Trouble." Danny replied. "Mason escaped from prison an hour ago, killing two guards and another inmate.

"Damn." Jamie sighed. "We've got to find Sam."

"I had a thought." The older brother said.

"Better treat it gently, it's in a strange place." Jamie smiled.

"Funny, kid."

"What's your thought?"

"I've been wondering what Sam was doing so close to my house." Danny said. "But I think I figured it out."

"Okay, I'll bite." Jamie said, as Danny drove. "Why?"

"There is an art show a few blocks from my house, Linda has been talking about it for a few days. Today is the last day, it starts in twenty minutes."

"Father Groverland said that Sam was into art, maybe she still is." Jamie agreed with his brother's plan.

"We've got to find her." Danny said. "And actually hold onto her."

"That kid is slippery." Jamie smirked. "She reminds me of you."

"How so?" Danny asked. "She's a loud mouthed, opinionated, stubborn….okay, I get it." He sighed.

Thirty minutes later, the brothers were sitting in the car in front of a large warehouse that was being used for the art show.

"There she is." Jamie said, nodding towards the front of the building. "It's starting to snow, where is her coat?"

The young girl was wearing jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt.

"When we have her in the car, we'll ask her." Danny said, as he opened the door.

They walked towards the building and followed her inside, keeping their distance. Sam stopped in front of a painting of a large field of flowers and Danny walked to her left and Jamie to her right. Danny motioned for Jamie to hang back, then he approached the girl.

"Nice painting." Danny said.

"Damnit, Reagan." Sam sighed, turning to face him. "How'd you find me?"

"I'm good at my job." Danny replied.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Sam asked.

"Mason escaped an hour ago." Danny told her. "Chances are, he's looking for you. I advise you to stick close to us, we can protect you."

He hated telling her that way, but he knew he had to tell her fast. Before she split again.

"Don't need protection." Sam said, but Danny saw fear in her eyes.

"Mason is a very bad person." Danny said, talking calmly.

"Then you should have kept him locked up." The young girl said, turning around to walk away. But she was blocked by Jamie.

"Sam, listen." He said. "Let us help you, please."

Sam knew that she couldn't get past them easily, they knew her tricks. And she did not have her taser gun or her pepper spray with her. She decided to play along until she could escape. One thing was for sure, she did not need nor did she want their help.

"Fine." She said.

With Danny on one side of her and Jamie on the other, the young girl walked towards the front of the building.

"My car is right out front." Danny said.

Sam smiled when they passed the refreshment stand, she had an idea. She quickly grabbed two large iced sodas sitting on the table and threw them in both men's faces, then she took off running out the door as fast as she could.

"Damnit!" Danny shouted, as him and Jamie took off after the girl

Sam ran through the crowd, causing several people to shout at her. She broke through and ran past the rows of parked cars, trying to think of a way to lose the two men chasing her.

But with their much longer legs, they caught her. Both men reached out and grabbed an arm, forcing the girl to stop running.

"That's it, Samantha Rene Fulton you are under arrest." Danny said through gritted teeth, and he pulled out his cuffs and placed one end on the girl's wrist, then the other on his brother's wrist.

"Am I under arrest too?" Jamie asked, as he held up his cuffed wrist.

"I'm tired of chasing her." Danny replied. "I don't think she can run very fast with you cuffed to her."

"Do you have anything sharp in your pocket?" Danny asked, as he began searching the pocket of her jeans.

"No." Sam said, glaring at him.

Danny pulled a half pack of cigarettes from her pocket, along with a lighter. "You are too young to smoke." He said.

"And you are too old and feeble to piss me off." She said in a low growl.

"Kid." Danny smiled. "You are about as intimidating as the Easter Bunny."

"Come on, Sam." Jamie said, "The cars over there."

It only took a minute to reach the car. Jamie opened the back door and motioned for Sam to slide in. then he slid in beside her. Danny slid in behind the wheel and started the engine.

"You've still got some clothes at the house." Danny said, glancing in the review mirror at his brother. Jamie looked like he felt as uncomfortable as Danny did, with a sticky wet shirt and sticky soda still in his hair and on his face.

"Good." Jamie said. "I could use a shower and a clean shirt."

"Not while you're handcuffed to me, big boy." Sam said.

"We'll lock you in the trunk while we shower." Danny said.

"Danny." Jamie admonished his brother. Then he looked at the young girl cuffed to him. "We really are trying to help you."

"If you really want to help. Then drop dead." Sam was having severe mixed emotions right now. She hated cops, despised them. But these two have not tried to hurt her yet. Even after all she had done to them. But she didn't trust them, she couldn't.

A few minutes later, Danny parked in front of his empty house. They climbed out of the car and headed inside.

"Come here, Jamie." Danny said, walking into the dining room.

Jamie followed his brother and Sam had no choice but to follow also. They walked over to a large heavy oak china cabinet.

"This thing is sturdy enough to hold her." Danny said, as he uncuffed Jamie and cuffed Sam to the cabinet. He made sure there was nothing close enough to the girl to aid in her escape. Then him and Jamie went upstairs.

Danny went into his and Linda's bathroom and Jamie went into the boys' bathroom.

Sam sighed, she was stuck. There was no way to move the cabinet. As she waited, she started thinking about the two men upstairs. They seemed nice, even kind. Danny was gruff at times, but sweet. They had been gentle with her, even when cuffing her.

As Sam was waiting, she heard the door open and voices talking. A moment later, a blond haired woman and two young boys walked in.

"Hello." Linda said. "You must be Sam, I'm Linda. Danny's wife. This is Jack and Sean, our sons."

"Why are you cuffed to that cabinet?" Sean asked.

"Cause your Daddy is a kinky pervert." Sam replied. Then she looked at Linda. "Does he like to cuff you too, before a wild night?"

"Please keep the conversation G rated in front of the boys." Linda said.

"Hey, babe." Danny said, as he walked into the room. He was carrying a coat. Him and Linda kissed, then he ruffled both boys' hair and smiled at them.

"Hey, Linda." Jamie said, as he also entered the room. "Hey boys."

"Uncle Jamie." Jack said, smiling. "I got an A on that science project you helped me with."

"That's great, Bud." Jamie said, ruffling his hair. "You deserved it, you worked hard on that project."

"Nice work, Jack." Danny said.

"Dad." Sean said. "What's a kinky pervert?"

"I'll explain it to you in twenty years." Danny told him, then gave Sam a glare.

"Why is Sam cuffed to the cabinet?" Linda wanted to know.

"She threw soda in our faces." Danny replied, as he uncuffed the girl. "We had to shower before we took her in. "

"Boys." Linda said. "Go into the kitchen and get some milk, and there are some cookies in the fridge. You need to get your homework done now if you want to watch that movie tonight."

"Yes Ma'am." Both boys said, as they headed into the kitchen.

"You three can stay for a few minutes, can't you?" Linda asked. Then she smiled at the young girl. "Would you like some milk and cookies? They're chocolate chip."

"She'll take a go bag." Danny said. "We need to leave."

"I don't want anything." Sam said. She was hungry, she hadn't eaten anything all day. But she didn't want anything from a cop.

The boys re-entered the room. Jack was carrying a plate of cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. The younger boy was carrying two glasses of milk.

"Sam." Sean said. "I got you some milk too, it's really good with Mom's cookies."

"Now you have to stay for a bit." Linda smiled at her husband.

Sean was halfway to the dining room table, when he stumbled and fell into the floor hard. Both glasses of milk splattered all over the floor. Danny started to rush to his son's side, to make sure he was okay.

But before he got to him, Sam jumped in front of the younger boy. Danny was surprised that she suddenly appeared and Sam used the momentary distraction to land a hard kick to Danny's groin.

Danny doubled over in pain and glared at the girl. He expected her to take off running, but was a little surprised when she stood still. Then he realized what she was doing and a tight knot formed in the pit of his stomach.

Sam, who was actually a tad bit shorter then ten-year-old Jack and skinner then the boy, was standing between Sean and Danny. She was protecting the younger and smaller boy from, whom she thought, might be an abusive Father.

Danny glanced over his shoulder at Linda and Jamie and knew that they had came to the same conclusion. Behind Sam, Sean stood up and walked over to the young girl.

"Stay back, Sean." Sam said. "It's okay."

"I know it's okay." The seven-year-old said. He stepped in front of Sam and looked at her. "Thank you for trying to protect me, but I don't need protection from Dad. He won't hurt me."

"Yeah, and unicorns shoot rainbows out of their asses." Sam replied, still looking at Danny.

"That'll be cool to see." Sean smiled. Then his face grew serious again. "I know your Dad hurt you, but my Dad won't. He's a real good guy, and he would never hurt a kid. Him and Uncle Jamie are trying to help."

"Kid, you don't know what you're talking about." Sam said, even more confused now.

Sean made a mess, why wasn't his Dad beating him? Or at least screaming at him?

"Sean's right." Jack said, walking over and standing beside Danny. "We're not afraid of Dad, and neither should you. Dad wasn't going over to Sean to hurt him, he was going to him to make sure he was okay. Sean's kinda clumsy at times and every once in a while he gets hurt when he falls."

Sam looked at Danny, and was surprised by what she saw. He didn't look angry, he looked sad.

"I….I thought you were going to hurt him." Sam said, in a soft voice. She couldn't believe it, but she actually felt guilty about kicking him. He was just trying to help his son, not hurt him.

"It's okay." Danny said. His junk was still sore, but he wasn't mad at the girl. "Here, put this on so we can head out." He handed her the coat he was still holding. "It's Jack's, but he never wears it."

"Thanks." Sam said, taking the coat and slipping it on. It fit her pretty good.

"Come on." Jamie said, smiling at her. "Let's go."

Danny kissed Linda and hugged the boys, then he lead the way outside and back out to the car.

"Sorry, Sam." Danny said, once they made it to the car. "But I really am tired of chasing you."

Without a word, Sam held out her arm and Danny slipped one of the cuffs on her. The other, he put on Jamie.

Then they climbed into the car and Danny drove towards the 54 precinct.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry. I know I said I would have the chapter up last night, but I didn't get around to it. I hope you like this one and I will update as soon as I can.

Chapter # 7

Blue bloods

After Danny, Jamie, and Sam left, Linda turned towards the boys. Both looked extremely sad.

"Did Sam really think Dad was going to hurt Sean?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Linda replied, placing a hand on each boy's shoulders.

"Would her Dad had hurt her for spilling milk?" Sean asked.

Linda closed her eyes and tried to stop tears from forming. "Yes, Sweetie. He would have."

She removed her hand from Sean's shoulder and gently cupped his face. "How did you know Sam was trying to protect you?" She asked her youngest son.

"Remember last year, when Billy Hanson was always picking on me?" The seven-year-old said. "He pushed me down and was standing over me, then Jack stepped between us."

"Yes I remember that." Linda said, giving Jack's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I thought it was like that." Sean said. "She was protecting me because she's bigger then me."

"And now your Dad and Uncle Jamie will protect her." Linda assured the boys. "Now, let's clean this mess up so you two can get started on your homework."

Blue blood

The ride towards the precinct was silent; everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Sam was staring out the window, thinking about the two men in the car with her. They seemed so nice, but they were cops. cops were evil. Her Father had beat her because he was a cop.

But at the back of the twelve-year-old girl's head, another reason was nagging at her. Maybe her Father wasn't abusive because he was a cop. Maybe he abused her because she deserved it, maybe she was the bad one and not him.

Sam felt tears start to form in her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away with her uncuffed hand. She would not cry in front of cops, not ever again.

"I need to pee." She said. It was a lie, but she had to get out of the car for a few minutes.

"We'll be at the precinct in about fifteen minutes." Danny said.

"I can't wait that long." Sam lied. "If you don't stop now, I'll pee on your brother."

"Just pull over, Danny." Jamie said.

"It won't be the first time a kid peed on him." Danny chuckled. "Jack used to have excellent aim when he was a baby."

"Come on, man." Sam said. "I gotta go."

"Fine." Danny said, pulling into a gas station. "But behave yourself, we are the only thing between you and a very pissed off Mason."

Danny stopped the car and Jamie climbed out of the car, Sam climbed out right behind him.

"I know this station." Danny said, handing his brother the key to the cuffs. "I will be outside the bathroom window, making sure she doesn't try to go AWOL again. You stay by the door."

"Got'cha." Jamie said, uncuffing the girl. He gently took her by the upper arm and lead her into the small store and over to the bathroom door.

Sam went inside and locked the door, then she leaned her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Many thoughts were running through her mind, and none of them were good. Danny didn't hit Sean for spilling the milk, but she got beat unconscious for spilling beer. Did that mean that Danny was a better Father then her own? Or that Sean was a better kid then she was?

A few tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I really need a cigarette." She mumbled, as she angrily wiped the tears away.

Sam knew that smoking was bad for her, but they helped calm her down. That and art, but she could do neither now.

The young girl loved art, loved to draw and paint. She was very good at it, but she had to keep it a secret. Her Grandparents told her it was a useless waste of time, and her Father had used her talents in cons. She swore to herself that she would never tell another adult about her talent.

"Come on Sam, hurry it up." Jamie's voice filtered through the closed door.

With a sigh, Sam stood up and walked over to the sink. She splashed her face with cold water, then used a paper towel to dry off. Then she opened the door and walked past Jamie, to the front of the store.

"You want a soda or something?" Jamie asked.

"No." Sam lied, she was getting real hungry now.

They walked outside and Jamie gave a loud whistle. A moment later, Danny walked over.

They were almost to the car, when Danny saw a car slow down, and saw the muzzle of a gun

"Gun!" He shouted, drawing his own weapon.

Jamie, who had left his gun in his locker at the precinct, grabbed Sam and shielded her with his own body. Then he quickly took the young girl into the store, but not before the shooting started. And not before he felt a hot burning pain in his upper thigh and felt blood running down his leg.

By the time they made it inside, Jamie was staggering badly. He slumped to the floor, dizzy and nauseas. Blood started pooling around him on the tiled floor.

"Damnit!" Sam said. "The bullet an artery."

Outside, they could hear the gunfight continued. Sam looked around the store, but there was no one there. She figured they all went into hiding when the gunfight started.

"Get in the back and stay hid." Jamie said, his voice weak.

"Not a change, now shut up." Sam replied.

She was scared, but she had learned to control her fear. Sam left Jamie for a moment, but returned with an armload of supplies. She quickly wadded up two shirts and pressed them against the wound, both front and back of his thigh.

The pressure brought a moan of pain from the young officer.

"Sorry." Sam said, as she began wrapping duct tape tightly around the shirts. The action caused even more moans from Jamie.

"This is really going to hurt." Sam said, apologetically. She wrapped a belt around his thigh, above the gunshot wound, and fastened it as tight as she could. Jamie screamed out in pain, then passed out.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, gently shaking him. "Wake up!" but the man did not respond.

"Come on, Jamie." Sam whispered, as tears began forming in her eyes. "Please don't leave me."

Jamie stirred, and reached out to take her hand. "I will never leave you." He whispered, his voice growing weaker. Then he lost conscious again.

Outside, the gunfire stopped. Then Sam heard running footsteps and approaching sirens. She quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed the nearest weapon she could find, which was a metal display case. She stepped between the unconscious man and the door.

Sam sighed in relief when Danny ran through the door.

"You okay?" Danny asked her in concern when he saw the blood on her.

"It's not mine." She said, stepping aside.

"Jamie!" Danny shouted, rushing to his brother's side.

"The bullet went straight through." Sam said, fighting hard not to cry. "It hit an artery, he lost a lot of blood."

"Nice job with the bandage and tourniquet." Danny said, as he slipped his arms under his little brother and picked him up. "Let's go."

Danny carried Jamie outside, and was met by three police cars.

"Regan!" One of the officer shouted, as he rushed over. "What happened?"

"Drive us to the hospital." Danny said. Then he looked at the other officers. "Secure the scene and I want an ID on that guy now!" The other officers nodded, then went to work.

The officer opened the back of his police car and Danny gently placed his brother inside.

"Up front." He ordered Sam, then he slid in beside his brother.

The ride to the hospital only took about five minutes, but it seemed a lot longer to the occupants in the car.

Jamie went in and out of conciseness. Danny spent the ride speaking softly and gently to his baby brother, assuring him that he was going to be okay.

Sam watched them from the front seat, as tears slipped down her cheeks. She was responsible for this, Jamie was hurt because of her.

They arrived at the hospital and was met by a doctor, several nurses, and a gurney. Danny and the doctor gently removed Jamie from the car and placed him on the gurney, then the hospital staff quickly rolled Jamie into the hospital. Danny, Sam, and the officer followed them.

Once inside, Danny was surprised to see his dad and Erin standing in the hallway. They were staring at the retreating gurney in shock. Erin was leaned against Frank and he had an arm around her.

They saw Danny and rushed over.

Danny turned to the officer. "Take her into a secure waiting room, cuff her to a chair, and stay with her."

"Cuff her?" the officer asked in confusion.

"The bastard that shot my brother was aiming for her, and she's a flight risk." Danny said.

"Got it." The officer said, gently taking the girl's arm and leading her away.

"Danny." Frank said. "What happened? Are you hit?"

"No, I'm fine." Danny replied. "It's Jamie's blood."

"What happened?" Erin wanted to know.

"We found Sam." Danny replied. "We made a pit stop at a gas station, and a car rolled up and started shooting. Jamie grabbed Sam and took her inside, I returned fire. One perp stepped out of the car, I shot him. The driver got away."

"How bad was Jamie hit?" Frank asked.

"He took a bullet in the upper thigh." Danny said. "The bullet went straight through, but it hit an artery. Jamie lost a lot of blood." He ran a hand over his face and said. "I never should brought him along, he's a patrol officer not a detective."

"It's not you fault, son." Frank said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jamie knew Mason was out, he knew Sam was in danger, he went with you because that's his job. And because he's a good man, he wanted to help Sam."

"Dad's right." Erin said, as a couple tears ran down her cheeks. "You know that Jamie would have been pissed if you would have went after Sam without him."

"She saved his life." Danny said. "I was outside tossing bullets, she was inside alone with Jamie. She bandaged his wound with shirts and duct tape, then she used a belt to make a tourniquet."

"She's a smart kid." Frank said, grateful to the young girl.

"Hey Reagan." Jackie said, as she walked over to them. "Erin, Sir." She greeted the other two.

"I thought I already told you that the two of you needed supervision." Jackie told her partner.

"Ha ha, very funny Jacks." Danny said.

"How's Jamie?" Jackie asked, all traces of humor gone.

"He's in with the Doc now." Danny replied. "Was the shooter ID'd?"

"Yeah, but it's not a lead. Name's Brad Benton, a local thug with no known ties. He's a muscle man for anyone who pays him. The car was found a couple blocks away, wiped clean. It was stolen a few minutes before the shooting."

"So we have nothing." Danny hissed out, smashing his fist into the wall.

"Calm down, Danny." Frank said. He really wanted to punch something too, but he knew they had to stay calm and stay focused.

"We may have something." Jackie said. "There was some blood in the driver's seat, you may have wounded the driver. Lab's testing it now."

"Mason's DNA is on file." Frank said. "If he was the driver, then we'll know."

"Could've been another low level thug." Danny said. "But I know Mason ordered this."

"We'll find him." Jackie assured him.

"There's the doctor." Erin said.

"Tom." Frank greeted his old friend. "How's Jamie?"

"He will make a full recovery, I'm not expecting any complications." The doctor said.

"Thank God." Frank said, as they sighed in relief.

"He will be sore for a few days." The Doctor said. "He lost a lot of blood and will be weak for a little while. But he's a very lucky young man." He looked at Danny. "You saved his life with that bandage job, it slowed the bleeding down a lot. Another three minutes of free bleeding and there would have been nothing I could have done."

"I didn't do it." Danny told the older man.

"Well whoever did do it, saved his life."

"When can we see him?" Frank asked.

"In a few minutes, I'll let you know."

"Thank you Tom."

The doctor nodded, then walked away.

"Hey, wait a minute." Danny said, looking at his Dad and sister. "Why were you two here?"

"A little mishap at Nikki's school." Erin replied. "She's fine, just a badly sprained ankle.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"She was standing on the steps in front of the school." Erin said. "Two boys were tossing around a football and it got away from them. It hit Nikki in the head and she took a tumble down the steps."

"You sure she's okay?" Danny asked.

"Positive." Erin said. "She's being released in a few minutes. But I need you guys help. The doctor told her not to put any weight on her ankle, if she does it will make the injury a whole lot worse. And Nikki is stubborn."

"A stubborn teenager." Danny said in mock surprise. "Shocking."

"Just wait." Erin said. "Jack isn't very far from his teenage years."

"Don't remind me." Danny groaned.

Blue bloods

Sam sat in a chair in a waiting room for what seemed like several hours. But she knew it was only a couple hours. She felt like curling up in a ball and sobbing, but she knew she had to stay focused.

She was feeling really guilty about Jamie getting hurt, and she was also scared. She saw how Danny was with Jamie, he loved his little brother dearly. And he had to be pissed at her, she got Jamie shot.

She didn't think that Danny would hurt her, he wasn't like her Father. But she figured that he was giving up on her, that he was going to pawn her off on another cop. She knew that there was no way he was going to help her now.

The door opened and a tall man walked in, wearing a dark suit.

"Sir." The officer in the room said, standing at attention.

"As you were." The man said. He was carrying a bag of something that smelled wonderful to the young girl. "Officer Marks, will you please excuse us? Sam and I have some things to discuss."

"Of course, Sir." The officer said. "I will be right outside."

"Will you uncuff her first please?"

"Yes Sir." The officer quickly uncuffed the young girl, then left.

"I'm Frank Reagan." The man said, sitting in the chair beside the young girl.

"Any kin to Danny and Jamie?" Sam asked, not liking this. The man was huge, and looked strong. If he was related to them, then he may be there to hurt her.

"I'm their Father." Frank said, noticing the fear that flashed through the girl's eyes.

"You a cop?" She asked, racking her brain for an escape plan.

"Police Commissioner."

"How's Jamie?"

"He's going to be fine, because of you. Thank you for saving my son." Frank said.

Sam gave him a confused look. Why wasn't he mad?

"You kept your head and stopped the bleeding, you saved his life."

"I was responsible for him getting shot." Sam said.

"No you weren't." Frank said. "You are not to blame for this."

Frank opened the bag he was holding and took out a sandwich wrapped in paper. "McAllister's down the street makes the best corned beef hash sandwiches in New York." He handed her the sandwich.

Sam wanted to say no, but she was so hungry. She took the sandwich and said. "Thanks."

"I got some curly fries and a bottle of water too." Frank said, pulling the other items from the bag.

Sam took the items, then started to eat.

"The dead guy wasn't Mason." Sam said, between bites of food. "Who was he?"

"Local thug." Frank said.

"So Mason is still out there free?"

"Yes, but we will find him." Frank placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Until then, we will keep you safe."

Sam looked into his eyes and saw compassion.

Blue blood

The next morning, Nikki was sitting on the sofa in Danny and Linda's house. Her Mom was at work so she was spending the day with Linda, since she was not supposed to go back to school for another couple day.

The thirteen-year-old was bored, and tired of being treated like an invalid. At first being waited on hand and foot was fun, but now it was annoying.

The front door opened and Danny walked in.

"Hey Uncle Danny." Nikki smiled, hoping he could help with her boredom.

"Hey, Nicks." Danny returned the smile. "Is Aunt Linda treating you right?"

"No." Nikki pouted. "I'm bored."

"Your niece wants to disregard the doctor's orders and walk on her ankle." Linda said, as she entered the room and walked over to her husband. They kissed then broke apart.

"You know what the doctor said, young lady." Danny said, sternly. "If you put pressure on that ankle before it heals, you could make it a lot worse."

"I know." Nikki sighed, knowing that her Uncle was not there to save her.

"What are you doing here?" Linda asked her husband.

"I live here." Danny said, giving his wife his best puppy eyes. "Am I not wanted here?"

"You are always wanted, lover." Linda said, as they hugged and kissed again.

"Oh, come on. Have a heart." Nikki moaned. "It's not like I can walk out of the room."

"You don't stay off of that ankle and your punishment will be watching us kiss for a whole hour." Danny told the young girl.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment, Uncle Danny." Nikki informed him.

"You staying for lunch?" Linda asked him.

"I just came to grab a shower and fresh clothes." Danny said. "Then I gotta go pick up Jackie. We're still trying to track down Mason."

"Go shower, and I will make some sandwiches for you and Jackie." Linda said.

"Thanks, Honey." Danny said. "That sounds great."

Danny headed upstairs to shower and Linda went into the kitchen. Nikki sighed, she was alone again. And bored.

A few minutes later, Nikki decided that she wanted to call a friend of hers. Problem was, her phone was several feet away on the tv stand. The young teenager stood up and started hobbling towards the phone. She knew she should use the crutches, but she was tired of them.

About halfway, she regretted her decision. She tried not to put too much pressure on her ankle, but she had to put some on it. Her ankle was starting to really throb. She made it to the tv stand and grabbed onto the stand for support.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her Uncle's voice boomed, as he rushed over to her.

"My ankle's really hurting." Nikki whined.

Danny gently scooped his young niece up in his arms and carried her back to the sofa, he carefully sat her on it.

"What's going on?" Linda asked, as she entered the room.

"Your Niece was across the room without her crutches." Danny said, glaring at the teen.

"Nikki." Linda said sternly, as she sat down beside her and gently placed the teen's foot in her lap. "That was very foolish."

"I'm sorry." Nikki said.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be Nikki." Danny said.

The young girl hung her head as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"It didn't fracture." Linda said, "Even though it could have. I told you that any pressure on this ankle could cause fractures, which will take a lot longer to heal."

"I was just tired of the crutches." Nikki whispered.

The young girl felt foolish for walking on her ankle, well for hobbling on it.

"Here, Sweetie." Linda said, picking up a bottle from the end table and shaking out a pill.

"Thanks, Aunt Linda." Nikki said, taking the pill and the bottle of water that Danny handed her.

"It will help with the pain." Linda said. "Well the pain in your ankle, I'm not sure it will help with the pain your Uncle Danny is about to give you."

Nikki gulped and looked at the man, he was still looking mad.

Linda kissed the girl's forehead and stood up. "I'll finish those sandwiches." She said, leaving the room.

Danny sat beside his niece and said. "You knew you were not to walk on that ankle."

"Yes Sir."

"But you did it anyway."

"Yes Sir."

"Nicks, I know you are bored. I've had my fair share of injuries when I was your age, and I hated sitting around doing nothing. But you could have really messed that up that ankle, and I can't let that slide."

Nikki nodded, but didn't say anything.

Danny very gently lifted his niece and laid her across his lap, being careful not to jostle her ankle.

Danny landed a hard swat to Nikki's pajamas bottoms, causing the young girl to grunt. The next five swats landed quickly and a couple tears leaked from her eyes.

Danny once again lifted the girl and sat her on the sofa beside him, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The spanking was not very hard, just enough to leave a sting. He figured between that and the pain in her ankle, she had been punished enough.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Danny." Nikki said.

"It's okay, Honey." Danny assured her. "It's over, your forgiven."

A few moments later, Linda returned with a bag of sandwiches, chips, and bottles of water. Danny and Linda kissed goodbye, then Danny left.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank everyone for the reviews, they make me more creative. I will post the next one as soon as I can.

Chapter # 8

Blue bloods

Frank stepped out of the black SUV, and walked down the pathway to a small house in a rural area. The Detective who was acting as his detail followed him. Frank knocked on the door, waited a moment, then knocked again.

A few moments later the door was opened and Frank walked in, motioning to the detective that he could leave now.

"Sir." The two officers inside the house both said, standing at attention.

"As you were." Frank said.

"Do cops always do that when you walk into a room?" Sam asked from the sofa.

"It is a sign of respect." Frank said.

"You're like the top cop of New York, right?" She asked, standing up.

"Yes." Frank answered.

"Then you don't deserve respect, you deserve a bullet in the head." She spat out, then stormed out of the room and slammed a bedroom door shut.

"She's been like this since she woke up." One of the officers said. "But in her defense, she didn't sleep too well last night. We heard her walking the floor till real late."

"She's got a lot on her mind." Frank said.

"Yes Sir." The officer said. "She hasn't eaten anything since we got here, claims she's not hungry."

Frank thanked them, then locked the door after they left. Frank had assigned himself protected detail that morning. He wanted to get to know the young girl better, to get her to trust him. He knew it would be difficult, but he was up for the challenge.

He walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Blue bloods

Sam was sitting on the bed, with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was a nervous wreck and really needed a cigarette or a pencil and piece of paper. She was so confused. She caused Jamie to get shot, but his family wasn't mad at her.

She was starting to like Jamie, Danny, and now, the Commissioner. And that scared her. She wasn't used to adults being nice to her, and she wasn't used to liking cops. These thoughts, along with the lack of sleep the night before, had made the young girl very moody.

The smell of bacon filtered into the room and Sam's stomach growled. She was hungry, but had refused to eat anything since the Commissioner brought her lunch the day before.

"Sam." She heard the Commissioner's voice call out. "Breakfast is ready, come on and eat."

Sam was surprised that she was actually glad the man was there. She was also surprised that she wished Danny and Jamie were there.

The young girl slowly stood up and walked to the door, but paused before she opened it. She tried telling herself not to go out there, not to show the man that she wanted him there.

"Come on, Sam." Frank's voice called out again. "I've got bacon, eggs, and toast."

Sam opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

"The plates and silverware are on the cabinet." Frank said. "Will you set the table?"

"Sure." She said. "Are Laurel and Hardy still here?"

"No." Frank smiled. "It's just two for breakfast."

Sam nodded, relieved that the two officers had left. She set the table, as Frank brought the food over.

They sat down and made their plates.

"Looks good." Sam said, as she took a bite of toast.

"Glad you like it." Frank said. He bowed his head and said grace.

"You know, that don't work." Sam said.

"What doesn't work?" Frank asked, although he knew what she was talking about.

"Praying." Sam said.

"It has always worked for me." Frank said.

"So you get everything that you pray for?"

"That's not what I meant." Frank said. "What I meant was that God hears all of our prayers and answers all of them. But sometimes, he doesn't answer them with the answer you want."

"Then why bother praying?" Sam asked. She tried to sound like she was accusing him of being an idiot for praying, but in reality she was curious. She used to pray all the time, and she used to believe that God heard her. But that was before she moved in with her Father.

Frank studied the girl for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "Prayer is a way to stay connected to God. I do not pray because I expect to get what I want, I pray to honor and respect God."

Sam nodded, but didn't say anything. She started eating and Frank followed suit.

"How's Jamie doing?" Sam asked, after a couple minutes.

"He's being discharged today." Frank responded. "He's staying at my place while he heals, the doctor wants him to stay off of his leg and that boy is extremely stubborn."

"I figured Danny was the stubborn one." Sam said with a smile.

"Oh, he is." Frank said. "He is actually my most stubborn child. Erin is second, Joe was third, and my youngest is fourth." He chuckled, then added. "They go by age."

"You said Joe was third?" Sam asked, curious. "Not is." She saw the sad look on the man's face and regretted saying anything. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be." Frank gave her a kind smile. "Joe was a police officer, he was killed in the line of duty a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry. I don't really like cops, but he was more then a cop to you. He was your son, and I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Frank said.

They ate in silence for another minutes, then Frank smiled and said. "Things should be interesting at my house tonight. I've got two in crutches to keep in line."

"Two?"

"My thirteen-year-old granddaughter had a little mishap at school, she twisted her ankle pretty badly."

"Is she okay?" Sam asked, surprised that she cared. She didn't know the girl, but she was the Commissioner's granddaughter. And for some reason, that mattered to her.

"Oh, she's fine." Frank assured her. "She just has to stay off of her ankle for a days, and she's pretty stubborn herself."

"It seems to run in the family." Sam smiled. "By any chance do they get it from you?"

"Yes." Frank replied. "And I get it from my Dad."

"How are you going to manage to keep them both immobile?" Sam wanted to know.

"I have Pop's for back up." Frank answered. "It won't be the first time I've had to deal with multiple patients. When Danny was sixteen, Erin was fourteen, Joe was seven, and Jamie was still in diapers; they all came down with chicken pox."

"That had to be pretty hectic."

"No kidding." Frank sighed. "And the one who whined the most was the oldest."

"Figures."

"He had to cancel a date and miss a basketball game, and he was bored. Danny and boredom is never a good thing. When he was ten, he got bored and blew up the neighbor's mailbox"

"Seriously?"

"Yep. He had some fireworks that he should not have had, and made himself a homemade bomb. He was planning on lighting it and throwing it in the neighbor's yard, but he saw the neighbor walking down the sidewalk and spooked. So he tossed it in the mailbox. There was a three inch hole where the mailbox once was.

Sam laughed and asked. "What did the neighbor ever do to him?"

"Ratted on him for calling another kid a few words that he should not have."

"I bet you had your hands full with that one." Sam said.

"I had backup." Frank smiled. "His Mom, Mary, was a wonderful Mother. She understood our kids on a level that I didn't." As he talked, his voice grew sad.

"When did she pass away?" Sam asked, her smile gone.

"You are a very perceptive young lady." Frank said. "She passed away four years ago, cancer."

"Did Jamie's boredom ever get him in trouble?" Sam asked, enjoying hearing Frank's stories.

"Yes, not as much as Danny though." Frank said. "When he was ten, he was grounded for smarting off to his Mom. He was stuck in his room all day and was tired of watching four walls. He snuck out of the house and planned on going to the park, but things did not go as planned.

Jamie made it outside, then he saw me pull into the drive and hid in the nearest place he saw. The trash can beside the house. Since it was trash day, I started to roll the can to the curb. I was very surprised to hear muffled sounds from inside the trash."

Sam laughed, and said. "How did you survive their childhood?"

"Not easily." Frank laughed. "When Danny was six and Erin was four, I took them to the park. Danny convinced her to sneak off with him, then he had her stand on a bench and tried to sell her for a dollar."

They finished their meal, while Frank told the young girl more stories of his children's childhood.

"I'll wash, you dry." Frank said.

"Okay." Sam said.

She was really enjoying the man's company.

Blue bloods

"Come on, Hoppy." Danny said, as he helped his brother through the front door.

"I can walk on my own." Jamie grumbled, giving his brother a glare. "I have crutches."

"Uh uh." Danny said, as he held onto his brother's arm. "Dad gave me specific instructions to get you to the sofa and get you comfy."

"Better listen to him, Uncle Jamie." Nikki said, from a recliner. "He already spanked me for walking on my ankle."

"I'm not a kid, Nikki." Jamie said, as Danny helped him sat on the sofa. "I'm too old to spank."

"I wouldn't count on that, young man." Henry said, as he walked into the room. "I'm in charge now, and you had both better keep your bottoms planted, or sitting will become difficult."

Jamie and Nikki both gulped and quickly said. "Yes Sir."

Danny laughed and said. "Looks like you two kids are in good hands, I'm going back to work."

Jamie glared at his brother's retreating back.

"I say we get even with him." Jamie said. "Maybe pour honey on him and leave him in the middle of the woods, hope for a few grizzlies to come and tell him hi."

"Sounds good." Nikki agreed.

"I meant what I said." Henry said. "You two are to stay off of your feet."

"Come on, Grandpa." Jamie said. "I am a grown man."

"And I am your Grandfather." Henry said in a voice that the younger man knew better then to argue with. He doubted his Grandfather would actually spank him, but he wasn't about to chance it.

"I'll stay seated." Jamie said.

"Good."

"I'm bored." Nikki said.

"Read a book." Henry told her.

"I don't want too." Nikki pouted.

"Would you like something to pout about, young lady?" Henry asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No Sir." Nikki replied.

"How about some Tv?" Jamie asked cheerfully. He was already bored also, but he was trying to cheer up his niece.

"Sure."

"You two behave yourselves." Henry said. "I'm going to start lunch. I was thinking about fried chicken and that vegetable lasagna that Erin makes."

That got a smile from both of them. Jamie loved fried chicken and Nikki loved vegetable lasagna.

Blue bloods


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter # 9

Blue bloods

That afternoon, Frank and Sam were sitting on a sofa in the Safe house, watching an old black and white western.

"John Wayne is a genius." Sam said, as the closing credits started.

"No argument here." Frank responded. "His older movies are good, but my Favorite is Big Jake."

"Mine is North To Alaska." Sam said. "True Grit is a close second."

"Same here, True Grit is a classic."

"They screwed up the remake." Sam declared. "I mean, it was good. But not John Wayne worthy."

They heard a car stopping outside, and Frank quickly drew his gun and went to the door.

"It's just Danny and Detective Curatola." Frank said, replacing his gun in its holster. He opened the door and stepped aside as the two detectives entered. Danny was carrying two shopping bags.

"Did you find Mason yet?" Sam asked.

"Not yet." Danny said, as he placed the bags on the sofa beside the young girl. "But we're running down a few leads."

"It's nice to meet you, Sam." Jackie said. "I'm Jackie, Reagan's partner."

"My condolences." Sam replied.

"I see you're still just a big ray of sunshine." Danny said with a smile.

"And I see you're still a jacka….."

"Enough!" Frank's voice boomed out, cutting off Sam's response. "Sam, watch the language."

Sam clamped her mouth shut, which surprised her. Normally when someone told her to watch her language, she would go into a rant calling them every name in the book. But she respected the Commissioner, and that also surprised her.

She actually respected a cop, a top cop at that.

"These are for you." Danny said, nodding towards the bags. "There's some clothes, a couple hand held games, and some personal items."

"I don't need them." Sam lied. She only owned one suite of clothes, and they hadn't been washed in a few days. She had showered that morning, but had put back on her dirty clothes.

"Yes you do." Frank responded. "Nothing personal, but you're starting to get a little ripe."

"I don't have any money to pay you back." Sam said. "And I don't need charity from a cop."

"It's not charity." Danny said, calmly. "It's a friendly gesture from us to you. My wife and sister picked the clothes out, they said they should fit. I picked out the games, figured you needed something to keep you occupied."

"Thank you." Sam said, touched by the gesture. She was really starting to believe that some, maybe even most, cops were the good guys. But that thought scared her. Because that meant that her Father really didn't beat her because he was a cop, he beat her because she was screw up.

"I'm going to go change." She said, standing up.

"I'm heading out, I will be back in the morning." Frank said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Behave yourself."

"I will." Sam said.

Frank smiled, and gently ran a hand trough her short hair. "Good night, Sam."

"Night Commissioner."

Sam went into the bedroom and dumped both bags out onto the bed. There were two pairs of jeans, a pair of cotton stretch pants, two short sleeved shirts, a long sleeved shirt, a pair of pajamas', some sock, panties, and bras. There were also shampoo, cream rinse, toothpaste, mouthwash, a toothbrush, and the two games.

The young girl changed into a pair of the jeans and short sleeved tee shirt and rejoined the two detectives in the other room.

"Sorry about Dad forcing you to watch old westerns." Danny said.

"Actually, watching Stagecoach was my idea." Sam said, as she sat on the sofa. I love westerns. The Commissioner promised to bring over some more in the morning. "

"Most kids your age don't like them." Danny said. "Especially the black and white ones. Did your grandparents watch westerns a lot?"

"No, they were more into opera and ballet." Sam responded with a frown. Then she smiled and said. "Adam was our butler, he was really sweet. We would sat around and watch westerns when Grandmother and Grandfather weren't home. He knew I hated the ballet and opera with a passion, he knew who I really was."

"Where is he now?" Danny asked.

"He passed away about a month before my Grandparents." Sam said, her smile gone. "He had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." Danny said, sincerely. "Adam sounds like he was a great man."

"He was." Sam said. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes as she thought about the only person who let her be herself. The only person who truly cared about her. She knew she had to change the subject fast."

"So." She said, with a smirk. "Did you really used to chase your sister around with a snake when you were children?"

Danny laughed and Jackie smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" Danny asked his partner.

"A snake? Really?" Jackie answered.

"Yep." Danny smiled. "Every single time we went camping, you'd think she would have learned not to be afraid of them."

"You are so mean." Jackie said.

"Come on, Jacks." Danny laughed again. "It was hilarious. One time, I chased her right into the lake."

Blue bloods

Frank walked into his house and followed the sound of voices into the family room. He saw his Father sitting in a chair, and Jamie and Nikki sitting on the sofa. Both of the younger Reagan's had their wounded legs propped on the coffee table.

"Hey, Dad." Jamie greeted him. "How's Sam doing?"

"A lot better." Frank smiled. "She's a really good kid, and I think she's starting to trust a little."

"That's great." Jamie replied.

Frank noticed a large wooden spoon laying on the coffee table between Jamie and Nikki's feet. "What's with the spoon?" He asked, noticing that both Jamie and Nikki blushed slightly.

"Both of them started to get itchy, not wanting to sit still." Henry replied. "I placed the spoon there in case I needed to scratch that itch."

Frank laughed and sat down in the other chair. "Thank you, Pops. For keeping them in line."

"I had an idea, Dad." Jamie said, wanting to change the subject.

"What's that, Son?" Frank asked.

"Safe houses are pretty stark." Jamie said. "Sam needs a place with a lived in feeling."

"Are you suggesting she move in here until we find Mason?" Frank asked.

"Yes Sir."

"I think that's a good idea, I'll bring her here in the morning."

"Thanks." Jamie said.

"Erin plans on getting her deposition in the morning." Frank said. "I think Sam would feel more comfortable here than at the safe house anyway."

"And I would love to meet this girl." Henry said.

Blue bloods

Sam woke up, feeling hazy and scared. She climbed out of bed and looked around the room, but couldn't see anything wrong. Then she heard voices from outside the bedroom door. The young girl walked over and opened the door, stepping into the living room of the safe house. She gasped in shock and sorrow at what she saw.

Frank, Danny, and Jamie were all three laying in the floor with bullet holes in their foreheads. Blood was pooling around their dead bodies.

"It's all your fault." A familiar voice said. Sam looked up and saw her Father standing there.

"Y…you're in prison." Sam said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"A prison can never hold me." The man said.

"Why did you kill them?" Sam asked, as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"I didn't, you did." He said. "You're holding the gun."

Sam looked down at her hand and stared in horror at the gun she was holding. She dropped the gun and it hit the floor with a loud thud.

"We should have known not to try to help you." A voice said. Sam spun around and saw Frank, Danny, and Jamie standing there. Blood was still running down their faces from the bullet wounds.

"You are worthless." Jamie said. "No wonder your old man beat you, you deserved it."

"Thanks to you." Danny said. "My boys are going to grow up without their Dad. My boys are good kids, unlike you. They deserve a good Dad."

"Our blood is on your hands." Frank said, nodding towards her hands.

Sam looked at her hands and saw that they were covered in blood. She started screaming and couldn't stop screaming.

Blue bloods

Danny and Jackie were sitting on the sofa watching tv, when they heard the screaming coming from Sam's room. They both drew their guns and rushed into the bedroom, but quickly replaced them when they saw the girl sitting up in bed screaming. They could tell that she was still asleep.

"Don't touch her." Danny said, as Jackie rushed to the girl's side. She gave him a questioning look. "Trust me, it'll make it worse."

Danny had had a few bad dreams that left him screaming in his sleep, he knew from bitter past experience that touching the girl would be a bad idea.

"Sam!" He shouted to be heard over the screaming. "Sam! Wake up!"

Sam's eye flew open and she stopped screaming. She looked around franticly and was breathing hard.

"It's okay, Sam." Danny said, his voice now calm and soothing. "It was just a dream, it's not real."

Sam slowly calmed down, and got her breathing back to normal.

"It's okay, Sam." Danny said, sitting beside her. "You're safe."

Sam looked at him and wanted nothing more then to grab him and hold onto him, she knew he would return the embrace. But she couldn't. she couldn't open herself up like that, no matter how much she wanted to.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice week and horse. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Don't worry about it." Danny said, as he gently

"Please leave me alone." Sam said. She really didn't want to be alone, but she knew she was about to break down and she did not want anyone to see her when she did.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jackie asked kindly. "We're pretty good listeners."

"I just want to be alone." Sam said. She laid back down and rolled onto her side, facing away from them.

"We will be right outside that door." Danny assured her. "If you need anything, just holler."

Sam didn't respond and the two detectives walked out of the room.

Once they were gone, tears started rolling down Sam's cheeks. She buried her face into her pillow and sobbed out her pain. She knew the dream was not real, but she also knew that she was putting them in danger. Mason would not hesitate to kill them to get to her, and she could not let that happen.

She had to make a run for it, but wasn't sure how. The window in the bedroom was nailed shut, and the front door was guarded. But she had to find a way, she had to get away from them in order to protect them. She just had to figure out how.

Blue bloods

Danny and Jackie walked back into the living room, both with concerned looks on their faces.

"That poor kid." Jackie said. "It must have been a hell of a dream."

"Yeah." Danny said.

"How did you know not to touch her?" Jackie asked.

Danny sighed, a pained expression on his face. "When I got back from over seas, I had nightmares. Linda tried to wake from one and I hit her."

"Oh no." Jackie said, feeling bad for her partner. She knew how much he loved Linda, and how much he respected women. She knew it must have been very hard on him. "How bad?" She asked gently.

"Pretty bad, I busted her lip." Danny said, his voice distant and distraught. "She didn't blame me, told me that she understood and that she forgave me. But me forgiving myself was another story."

"It wasn't your fault." Jackie assured him.

"Maybe not." Danny said. "But I felt so horrible. I camped out at my parents house for a week, too ashamed to come home."

"What made you finally come to your senses and go home?" Jackie asked.

Danny smiled and said. "Linda came to the house and socked me right in the nose, actually gave me a nose bleed and said we were even."

"She did?" Jackie asked with a chuckle.

"Yep, turned out that Dad gave her the idea." The smile vanished and he added. "I still felt horrible, but I went home and we talked it out."

Blue bloods

The next morning, Sam was in a very irritable mood. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep, not that she wanted to anyway. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw her smirking Father and the three Reagan's laying in the floor dead.

She showered, hoping it would make her feel batter, but it didn't help. She walked into the living room and saw Danny and Jackie.

"Change of plans, Sam." Danny informed her. "Dad called and said that he's coming to pick you up and take you to his house. You'll be safe there."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Mason know about this house?"

"No." Danny assured her. "Dad just thinks you'll be more comfortable at his house, it was Jamie's idea."

"I don't want to go to a cop's house." Sam said, with a glare. "I want to walk out that door and never see you or your over bearing family again." She didn't really mean it, but she had to get away from them. She couldn't let them get hurt because of her.

"Well, that's not gonna happen." Danny said. "You are a minor and under arrest, you do what we tell you."

"You'll like it at the Commissioner's house." Jackie assured the young girl. "He's got all the good channels on TV."

"Go and grab your stuff." Danny said. "The Commissioner will be here in a few minutes in the batmobile."

"Batmobile?" Sam asked.

"Since Dad became Commissioner, he gets drove everywhere. The first driver he had was named Alfred, so I started calling his ride the batmobile." Danny replied.

"What are you, five?" Sam asked, rolling her eyes. Then she turned and walked back into the bedroom.

"She's in a bad mood." Jackie commented.

"No kidding."

"I'm going to make sweep of the perimeter." Jackie said, as she walked out the door.

Sam reentered the room as Jackie was walking out. She knew she had to make her move now, it would be easier getting past one cop then two.

"I'm almost ready." She said, sitting the bags she was carrying on the sofa. "I just have to pee."

The bedroom she had been using had it's own bathroom, but she went into the main bathroom instead. A minute later, she ran out of the bathroom and over to a surprised Danny.

"What's wrong?" Danny wanted to know, his eyes on the bathroom door.

"There's a huge spider!" Sam cried out, her voice a few octaves higher than normal.

"A spider?" Danny sighed. "Really?"

"Come on, man." Sam said, shifting from foot to foot. "I really gotta pee."

"Fine." Danny said. "You are such a girl."

Danny walked into the bathroom with a smirk. His smirk vanished when the door slammed shut behind him and he heard running footsteps.

"Damnit!" Danny hissed, as he flung the door open and ran after her.

Blue bloods

Frank stepped out of the SUV and walked up the walk to the safe house, about the same time Jackie walked around the corner of the house. Detective Baker stepped out of the SUV, but stand beside the vehicle.

"Good morning, Commissioner." Jackie greeted the man.

"Good morning Detective." Frank returned the greeting. "Perimeter is secure."

"Good work." Frank said. "How's Sam doing this morning?"

"Not too good." Jackie replied. "She had a bad dream last night, woke up screaming. I don't think she ever fell back asleep. She's in a cranky mood right now."

"Did she saw what the dream was about?" Frank wanted to know.

"No Sir, she refused to talk about it."

The front door burst open and they saw Sam run from the house. She saw Frank and Jackie, then turned and ran in the other direction. Jackie ran after her.

Detective Baker saw the girl and, since she was closer then Jackie, she also gave pursuit. The blond Detective caught her within a few seconds and quickly wrapped her arms around the girl. Then she crossed her legs, trapping the young girl's legs between hers. Sam struggled, but she was trapped. There was no way out of the woman's hold.

"Nice work, Baker." Frank said, as him, Jackie, and Danny caught up to them. "And amazing balance."

"Let me go!" Sam screamed, still struggling.

"Calm down, Sam." Frank said. "Baker will release you once you settle down."

"Fine." The twelve-year-old said, as she stopped struggling. Baker released her hold, but all of the adult stood in a circle around the girl to prevent her from running.

"That was very foolish, Samantha." Frank admonished sternly. "Let's go."

Sam had little choice, since all four adults were sticking close to her. She let them lead her to the SUV, then she slid into the back seat. Baker slide in beside her. Frank turned and face the two detectives.

"How did she get past you?" he asked Danny. His voice wasn't accusatory, just curious.

"She said there was a spider in the bathroom." Danny said, in an angry voice.

"And you fell for it?" Jackie asked with a smirk.

"I'll go get her bags." Danny said, quickly walking back to the house.

Blue bloods

Hope you like it, I will post more soon. OTKCP gave me an idea in their comment, about making the stories of the Reagan siblings into one shots. I now plan on writing a series of one shots about Danny, Erin, Joe, and Jamie when they were kids and teens.

Most of the stories, but probably not all of them, will contain spanking in them.


End file.
